Azumanga Daioh: Higher Learning
by mylilwashu
Summary: A year has passed since the Girls left High school. Chiyo is now in America and the rest of the gang are split throughout Japan. Higher Learning; Newer Challenges. "Special Notice"
1. Chapter 1 Prodigy

**Azumanga Daioh: Higher Learning**

**By**: Mylilwashu

**Disclaimer**: Azumanga Daioh is copyrighted 1999 Kiyohiko Azuma. I do not own Azumanga Daioh nor the original Characters created by Kiyohiko Azuma.

A/N This is my first Fan fiction. I had this story burning in my head for some time. Any comments, complaints, or suggestions are welcomed. _"We all learn from are mistakes_; Well we try."

**Story Update**: 3/24/08 I went through chapter 1 through 7 and corrected some grammar errors. I also redid the copyright Disclaimer.

**Page Break Revised: **7/23/08 I redid the page breaks in all the chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1 "Prodigy" **Revised 3/24/08

A light, periodic tapping could be heard in Room #2130. A ruffling of papers and pencils, stroking their marks blended with the sounds of knowledge being spread on the chalkboard. Two rows down to the left sat a teenage girl lost in thought. The letters stood out to her as they danced in her head making out equations and formulas. As second nature she looked beyond the information; pulling the DNA of letters and rearranging their meanings.

"_Why can't I formulate this_?" A student thought to himself as he scratched his forehead.

Chiyo Mihama, age 15, left Japan a couple of months after her graduation from high school to start her studies in America. She was accepted at John Hopkins University where she pursued her studies in Cell Biology. Going into her second year she adapted to college life, along with American living. A child prodigy, Chiyo maintained a balance of discipline and wonder in her life.

"If functions f and g have domains Df and Dg respectively, then the domain of f / g is given by?" the professor asked the classroom as he turned around from the chalkboard. Emptiness filled the classroom with a occasional cough. A melody tone lifted the room from silence. Chiyo glanced at her cell phone as she was jotting down the equation that the teacher wrote on the board.

( Yo this is a riddle. "Log ( x - 3) 2" Message received 7:31am TOMO ThE GreaT )

Chiyo sighed as she text back, unaware of the professor staring at her.

"Ms. Mihama; care to answer the question?"

"The intersection of Df and Dg without the zeros of the function g," she answered as she finished texting Tomo back. "You are correct." The professor exclaimed. "Only if I had your full attention then you could repeat it louder so everyone can hear." Chiyo shot up from her desk unaware that she was speaking out the answer without acknowledging the professor. "I'm so sorry Professor!" Chiyo fumbled with her phone as it dropped on the floor. A couple of laughs escaped the mouths of the students. "You know I do not allow personal use of cell phones in my class unless there is an emergency. This was not an emergency I believe, was it, Ms. Mihama?"."No sir, Professor" replied Chiyo.

The professor resumed the lecture as he walked back to the board to fill out the next question. Chiyo sighed; she wished Tomo would be motivated now that she is in college. Sure, she was motivated in the last part of high school during the entrance exams to graduate along with Yomi.; but even though they both went to separate colleges she wanted Tomo to achieve her goals. "_Coming in at first place Tomo!" _Chiyo thought to herself. "_Dumb thought._ S_he_ _tends to lose every race she challenges someone to_."

A text book hit the floor besides Chiyo.

The professor turned his attention towards the desk besides Chiyo

"What?" Replied the student in a groggily tone

"Mr. Edwards please do not fall asleep in my class. You may fall asleep outside my class, around the campus, or on a surface of your choosing, but not in here."

"I wasn't sleeping Sir." He slowly glanced at the text book. "Gravity caused this book to fall beyond my control. I was just about to get the book but I was 1/10 of a second late." He said as he grinned. "The earth is still at 9 G's professor."

The professor closed his textbook with a hard slam, turning his attention towards the students "Can anyone define the term Knucklehead?"

Chiyo giggled to herself. "'_Bonkuras, Tomo and him would make a nice couple." _She thought. "_Then again..?"_

The professor resumed his lecture as the students went back to note taking. Chiyo finished up the last equation that was written on the board.

A watch went off in the class as the professor wrapped up the lesson. Half the students stood up in unison as they gathered their belongings. "Next week we will be going over Chapter 23 Review of Differential Calculus. So be advised to read up on Section 5-39 and 10-1 over the weekend." Chiyo gathered her stuff while checking her cell phone and began stuffing the books in her backpack.

Chiyo began walking down the aisle toward the door. "Please limit the personal calls you receive to zero" The professor said to Chiyo as he gathered his things..

"Professor."

"Chiyo you're one of the best students in my class. Please don't think that I'm pulling you like a needle from a haystack, but lectures are attended to be informative and outside disturbances disrupt the learning process."

"I don't do it on purpose. Its just that I tend to slip at times."

"It's all right, but I noticed that some of the texts you receive are algebraic questions. Are you tutoring someone?"

"How did you know?" Chiyo asked questionably.

"From time to time I walk around observing the students, which shouldn't be a surprise. I've seen you fidgeting with your phone while you doodle algebraic questions with the answers on your notes."

Chiyo looked down, searching for a way to to elaborate her answer.

"Well, I'm helping my friend from my hometown with school work."

"Well that's very good that you're helping out your friend."

"Well..." she paused. "I feel compelled to motivate her but it seems that every time I help her I'm just just doing the opposite."

"Oh.." the professor questioned, ruffling up some test papers.

"Its like saying 'having your Okāsan always tying your shoes for eternity.' My friend is not learning on her own. She always leaves things to do to the very last minute" Chiyo paused, taking a breath. "I know she's smart; she's just not motivated. She's very settled into letting others do her work."

"There's a old saying, Chiyo." said the professor. " Winning is not everything, but the effort to win is."

Chiyo nodded in response

"What I mean is, that your friend tends to lead her life but is unmotivated to push her goals, without other people helping her out. Maybe you should 'cut the string' and let her do the problems herself. That way, she will develop independence from others; which will lead to her being motivated to do it herself." He rubbed his left temple with his hand. "Still there will be resistance from your friend if you decide to cut the cords."

"I just don't want to see my friend fail. I want her to do her best. That's why I do what I can to help her," she said, looking down. "But pushing a baby bird out of the nest will mature the bird," replied the professor. Chiyo paused then said "Letting Tomo fly out of the nest is the best answer, I guess." she answered, looking up at the professor. An image of Tomo flying in the air with her arms spread out, only to smack right dab into a Pole. Chiyo giggled in thought. The professor smiled, "Any choice you make I'm sure will be the best."

"Right." Chiyo said as she smiled at him..

"Well I had better get going. See you next week, Chiyo." he said as he started to gather his belongings.

"Bye Professor." Chiyo answered back as she exited the room

"Auf Wiedersehen," The professor said to her as she waved goodbye to him..

* * *

**Notes: **I enjoyed writing this chapter. I rewrote some parts of the story late night before posting. Lack of sleep does a number to you when your anxious to finish something. I kinda have a open path to what I'm writing. Chapter 2 is in progress.

**Revise Notes: **Yes, I decided to go over my chapters and correct some sentences, along with improving some parts and details. I wouldn't call this a 'rewrite', but more of cleaning house. I thought it would be a form of cheating, but hey its a fanfic, not a printed novel.

Chapter 1-7 revised 3/24/08

Chapter 8-9 revised 7/23/08

**Culture Notes**:

Auf Wiedersehen-Goodbye in German

Okāsan-Mother in Japanese

"_Winning is not everything, but the effort to win is_."-Zig Ziglar


	2. Chapter 2 Diets and Suffixes

**Chapter 2 "Diets and Suffixes" **Revised 3/24/08

Two gloomy eyes with glasses covering them looked through the microwave door at the contents inside. Yomi's stomach made a growl in protest for the time waiting for the food to be cooked. The microwave beeped as Yomi opened the door, reaching for a pot holder. Yomi gripped the bowl of soup from the microwave and set it on the counter. She opened the seasoning packet and began sprinkling the seasoning in a circler motion. After stirring the soup she rested her soup bowl on a plate and proceeded to the sofa.

"_355 calories_," she made a mental count in her mind.

Yomi sat on the sofa and grabbed the remote. She began flipping the channel changer to see what was on TV.

"Nothing good tonight on TV hu," she spoke softly to herself; while she flipped the changer.

Yomi finally settled on watching the news, as she took a slurp of her noodles from the bowl.

"This is JNN News Tonight for October 10, 2003. Tonight's top story-- U.S. President George W. Bush will seek a key Japanese role in the Iraqi reconstruction when he meets Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi next week"

"_Only the wisest and stupidest of men never change_," Yomi thought to herself as she took a bite of her noodles.

Living in a one bedroom apartment Yomi made way with living the quiet life. Having a full time job along with full time school was far more on Yomi's shoulders. She didn't really have much of a social life yet she had a simple balance of craziness and laughter.

The phone began to ring as Yomi turned around to reach for the phone that was on the table. She picked up the phone and checked the caller ID.

"Uhh..." Yomi moaned as she saw who was calling

"Hey Tomo," Yomi answered.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" Tomo replied energetically.

"Nothing, just relaxing. And you?" Yomi questioned.

"Well, I just finished my homework right now and a thought just hit me."

"You finished your homework?" Yomi asked sarcastically.

"Why of course Yomi," Tomo answered with innocence in her voice. "It was hard but I did it myself."

"Cheater; but go one with your thought."

"Well Yomi, we're going to hang out today. We need to prepare for the busy weekend we're going to have."

"That's your weekend; I have to study, unlike someone I know." Yomi responded arrogantly

"Oh come on Yomi! You need to get out of that rectangular box you call an apartment and have some fun. I bet you're just sitting on your sofa watching the news on TV."

"The Tokyo Stock Exchange closed today at 1,073.88 points; up 16.34 points," the news anchor said on the TV.

"I like to know what's going on in the world at times, thank you," Yomi sighed. "You should give it a try, Tomo."

"Bla, Bla. Come on, Yomi, it'll be fun. Today is payday and there is a good movie tonight I want to check out!"

"Payday for me, not you. Why don't you get a part time job or something with all that free time you have?" Yomi asked Tomo.

"I don't need one; I get an A-L-L-O-W-A-N-C-E!" Tomo boasted.

"Look Tomo, just because your parents are paying your rent doesn't mean you have to live like a child. This is college now. You cannot just waltz your way through college and expect to pass."

"College is so boring without you there Yomi! I'm down to 3 international texts this month on my cell, so I won't be able to get the rest of the answers for my homework next week from Chiyo-chan." Tomo pouted.

"Tomo, I told you to stop leeching off poor Chiyo-chan! Worst of all, you're texting her when she's in class. You know that she's in a different time zone," Yomi scolded her.

"A lecture from the teacher and a lecture from you. I wouldn't need to text Chiyo for answers if you went to my university. It could be so easy if you did; then that way you can let me copy your homework."

"No I wouldn't. You need to do your own work. I don't know why Chiyo gives you the answers. You need to motivate yourself Tomo. You have bad habits that will become worse as time goes by."

Yomi heard giggles over the line. "Tomo, are you listening to me?"

"Hu" Tomo responded.

"You didn't listen to me did you?" Yomi asked her.

"Yes I did. Oh, by the way, what is the answer to..."

"Forget it Tomo; I'm not giving you any answers," Yomi sighed. "Just wait till the end of the semester and cram everything in two days like you always did in high school. You put everything off to the last minute; you never study regularly."

"Yeah, yeah. Well for your information I do well under pressure. The great Tomo accepts any challenges she faces!"

"More like falls on her face." Yomi grumbled

"Well Yomi, today is your lucky day. I'll accept your challenge--if and only if--you break a bad habit yourself."

"And what bad habit do I have?"

"Oh I don't know, 'Calorie Counter'."

"I don't do that!" Yomi shouted in defense.

"Yes you do! I see you counting to yourself every time we eat. It's embarrassing when every time we go out to eat somewhere you stare at the menu for ages and end up never ordering what you really want to eat. I think your new diet is failing; you've been getting a little round, Yomi."

"No I'm not!" Yomi protested, as she walked to her bedroom.

"What was it, Yomi? Tell me! The celery stick? Or was it the carrot hu? I knew it. It was the carrot! Oh Yomi, not more letters to the radio station again! I'll die of laughter. Crying diet girl." Tomo burst out into laughter as Yomi started to getting enraged on the other side of the line.

"Shut up!" Yomi replied, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You're already healthy Yomi! I don't see why you always go on those crazy diets. To me, they're bad for you. You need to relax and live, for goodness sakes, Stupid."

"Goodbye Tomo!"

"See you at 10 then?"

Yomi sighed. "Alright. Bye," Yomi hung up the phone.

Yomi turned off the TV as she sat up on the sofa. "_That Tomo_." Yomi thought to herself as she got up and proceeded to the kitchen.

Yomi washed out her bowl in the sink and went over to the refrigerator. She pulled out a diet bar from the side door. "_Arrogant, lazy, loud, and selfish; yet a good friend_." Yomi thought as she stared at the bar while wrinkling the rapper that surrounded the bar. "_Maybe thats why we've been friends for so long._"

"Maybe she's right. Not only is this a bad habit.," she said to herself as she looked at the bar, "maybe this is some kind of emotional illness." She put the bar back into the refrigerator and closed the door. Yomi turned off the kitchen light and went into her bedroom. Yomi looked upon her reflexion in the mirror.

"I'm not fat at all. I should try to eat normally and squeeze an exercise routine in my life's schedule."

Yomi's head began throbbing lightly as she realized that the entire day all she had to eat was two diet bars and a bowl of soup. "_This is not a good diet_" Yomi thought to herself as she pulled off her knit cami.

"To imagine Tomo doing all her work on her own would be a godsend." Yomi paused. "_Although her hyper activeness would take roughly 20 years to pass_," Yomi thought as she took off her sweats.

--o--

Chiyo passed the corridors of the classrooms and walked outside of the campus building. "_I could use me a cup right now,_" Chiyo thought to herself as she approached the Student Center. Upon entering, she made her way to the cafeteria.

"_Which one today?_" she thought as she looked at the varieties. Chiyo jumped up, reaching the tall rack for the small cups. Getting her cup, she began pouring some coffee. Chiyo headed to the register, but first she grabbed a banana from the fruit rack.

"Morning Chiyo," the register lady greeted her.

"Good morning Iva," Chiyo greeted her happily.

"Two things: how can you always stand black coffee with nothing in it' and, you're too young to be drinking coffee," Iva told her as she rang up her total for the coffee and banana. "All because of this fad with young teens and coffee shops." Iva shook her head in response. "We'll anyways, hows life treating you this week?"

"Well this past week has been a little hectic with all the studying at night. I tend to get carried away in my studies; so much that I tend to forget the time." Chiyo paid for her coffee and banana. "How's your week going?" Chiyo asked Iva..

"So-so. I have an essay paper due next Tuesday on Dr. Alois Alzheimer. I have some ideas jotted down and a rough draft, so I'll be able to finish the essay by Sunday."

Chiyo nodded. "I have to go over differential Calculus and so much other home work over the weekend." She sighed. "There's so much stuff to go through and so little time."

"College life can be stressful with all the extra stuff they give us. I pretty much just kissed my social life goodbye," Iva added.

"Oh no, it's not that. It's just that there's not enough time to learn all the information that we have to know. . There's so much knowledge out there that outweighs our life." Chiyo looked up at Iva with worry in her eyes.

Iva looked down at Chiyo and ruffled her hair. "You're such a cute bookworm, 'Chiyo-chan'," Iva chuckled.

Chiyo giggled as Iva was ruffling her hair. "I haven't been called 'Chiyo-chan' since I left Japan"

"Well I noticed that in anime the suffix 'chan' is used a lot.." Iva made a Victory sign.

Chiyo giggled at the statement Iva made. "Well I'd better be going. I'll see you later 'Iva-san'," Chiyo said as she started to walk away, waving.

"'San'?." Iva questioned. "I thought it's supposed to be 'Chan'."

"'San' is formal for adults, as 'Sensei' is for teacher. There's more to Japanese suffixes then 'Chan'," Chiyo added as she started walking away.

"Ohh... Well, I guess I've got a lot to learn," Iva giggled as she waved back to Chiyo.

Chiyo took some napkins from the counter and headed out of the cafeteria.

"It's been a while since I was called 'Chiyo-chan'," Chiyo thought as she sipped her coffee.

Chiyo then walked out of the Student Center and headed towards the University Library.

* * *

**Notes:** Chapter 2 was overdue. I typed it out and had it on my desktop for a couple of days. I finished the touch ups. I have writer's block in my head that I'm sorting out. I'm also trying to document the timeline in which the series would leave off, hence, I'm currently reading current events as well as some archive researching of Japan 2003. Thanks for reading, chapter Three is almost finished.

**Culture Notes**:

_"Only the wisest and stupidest of men never change_"-Confucius


	3. Chapter 3 Daydreaming

**Chapter 3 "Daydreaming" **Revised 3/24/08

Yomi browsed through her wardrobe, looking for something comfortable to wear. She settled on a nice black kimono top and some relaxed flare jeans. Reaching for her glasses, she brushed off her shirt. She lifted her hair as she made it into a ponytail. Being satisfied with her appearance, she made a 360-degree turn in front of the mirror and tugged lightly on her kimono top.

"I accept your challenge, Tomo," Yomi said, as she gave a smug face to her reflection in the mirror..

Her eyes fixed upon herself in the mirror as she gazed over her body.

"_Hey fat girl!_"

A brief ghostly image entered Yomi's retinas, displaying a faint image of herself as a child.

"_Leave me alone!_"

Yomi stared blankly at the mirror as her mind spaced out of reality. Her pulse began to quicken and her breathing became erratic.

She broke out of the trance and then squinted her eyes. "No bad thoughts," she shook her head, rattling the them out, like hitting a ketchup bottle.

"_Why don't bad memories stay under the rug like they're supposed to?_" Yomi thought to herself, ruffling her hair.

Her thoughts ended when her cell phone went off. She picked up the phone to see who had texted her.

( Don't make me wait Yomi, or else you're treating me to a double helping of Okonomiyaki: Message arrived 21:47 TOMO ThE GreaT )

"Oh man, I lost track of the time!" Yomi grabbed her purse and headed towards the front door. She picked up her keys from the front end table and opened the door and went outside. After she locked the door she reached into her purse and pulled out a candy bar. The harsh wind blew from the north, hitting her body with full force. "God, why does Tomo choose the worst time to hang out." she mumbled, zipping up her jacket. She did one last check to make sure she had everything before leaving. She grabbed the candy bar from her jacket pocket and undid the wrapper.

"I'd better get a quick sweet bite," she thought, as her headache came back.

Yomi headed down the flight of stairs and walked across the street.

"_230 calories_... Dammit!"

--o--

Chiyo finished the last of her coffee as she approached the library. She discarded the cup in the trash can next to the library entrance as she walked through the main library doors. Heading towards the elevators she checked her backpack.

"_I think I can finish this homework in an hour_," she thought, as she ruffled through her papers.

Chiyo arrived at the second floor and made her way to one of the free tables.

"'_Chiyo-chan_'... It's been over a year," Chiyo thought to herself, putting down her backpack on the table.

Chiyo sat down in the chair and began going over her notes.

"_I wonder if the gang still keeps in touch?_"

Graduation was more then getting a diploma for the girls. It meant new lives for them as well. Tomo and Yomi both entered different colleges in Osaka, Japan. It was a hard choice, deep down for Yomi, to move to Osaka; leaving her friends and family behind. Tomo made the transition a little happier for Yomi when she followed in tow. Their friendship remained unchanged from the move, and it stayed just like they were still in high school. Tomo was far more childish and less responsible, since her parents were paying for her college and apartment. Yomi was mature, but, being under great stress from full time college, full time work, and full time Tomo, she felt a great burden was upon her shoulders.

Sakaki entered Hokkaido University in Sapporo Japan, along with Mayaa, they lived in a apartment complex near the school campus. She entered an internship at a local veterinarian's office in the city. Sakaki's emotions and feelings went through a roller coaster ride everyday, from the cutest animal patient to the sadness of an animal's death.

Yukari and Minamo were both still teaching at the high school, along with Kimura.

"I bet Osaka wouldn't recognize me without my pigtails," Chiyo said as she giggled to herself.

Ayumu entered TMU in Tokyo, where she was majoring in Physics. Chiyo was not only surprised that Ayumu was getting it together and doing well in her classes, but she heard that Ayumu now had a boyfriend. "_And to think the rest of us are boyfriend-less_."

Kaori and Chihiro were both attending Tokyo U., where Kaori was majoring in Astronomy and Chihiro in Fashion Design.

"_I wonder if Kaorin still has feelings for Sakaki?_" Chiyo thought, as she flipped through her notes.

Out of the whole gang, Kagura was the only one who didn't take part in going to college. She passed her entrance exams and had scholarships waiting for her. The last time Chiyo talked to her, she was a volunteer Swim Instructor at the local YMCA in Tokyo. Chiyo didn't question Kagura into why she didn't go to college after graduation, but knew that Kagura had her own reasons and whatever the case, she was happy.

Chiyo took out a clean sheet of paper and began writing out some equations. Chiyo paused, tapping her pencil on the paper.

"Excuse me..."

Chiyo looked to her left, where she saw a tall Asian male student. "Yes?" Chiyo asked.

"Is here a penkul yoouu haf?" the student asked Chiyo, in broken English.

"Hu?"

"Mia Englissh ees not good," the student answered.

Chiyo shifted her fingers toward the student. "Do you speak Japanese?"

"Yes I do."

"Nihongo ga hanashimasu.," Chiyo said.

"Daijoubu," the student responded, with a smile "Empitsu ga arimasuka?"

Chiyo reached into her backpack; pulling out a pencil. She handed the pencil to the student.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu.," the student responded.

"Do itashi mashite," Chiyo responded, nodding.

The student sat down at the other side of the table. Chiyo tried to get back to her studies; but she fell into a daydream of thoughts.

Chiyo shifted her weight in the chair as she made a yawn. "_I really need to get into a regular sleeping schedule_." Chiyo thought, as she continued writing out the equations.

A strong gust of wind whipped through the autumn trees outside the library. Looking out through the window, Chiyo watched the leaves dancing in motion

"_Winter vacation is coming up_," she thought. "_It would be nice to see the gang again_."

Chiyo tilted her head up, looking at the ceiling.

"_Just a thought_." Chiyo smiled to herself, as she went back to her studies.

* * *

**Notes:** Chapter 3 was made as a brief intro of the characters and some highlights into there lives. Thanks for the reviews, fan fiction can be a little tough at times. I totally forgot about the dividers so I added one in chapter 2. I have more of the story in drafts in my notebook. I just need to push them on my computer. Thanks for reading; chapter 4 in progress.

**Culture Notes:**

The chat with Chiyo and the male student was in Japanese. By reading the actions Chiyo took you can guess what the short conversation was about. I purposely tried to slur the dialog of the student the best I could to portray broken English.


	4. Chapter 4 Districts

**Chapter 4 "Districts" **Revised 3/24/08

A dimly lit corridor came into view as the lone figure approached. Light sounds of taps penetrated the lonely air that surrounded the figure. The light grew brighter as the figure produced a silhouette. Black, shoulder length hair was seen behind the person's slender body. She continued down the corridor.

Deep thoughts penetrated the girl's mind as she examined the details of the corridor. There were various paintings of unfamiliar faces, along with numerous vases and sculptures.

"Wow" The girl exclaimed as she took in the scenery.

Big, brown double doors appeared at the end of the corridor; where she stopped. She gently put her hand on the door as she closed her eyes; letting out a faint smile. She opened the door and headed into the room. The room was spacious with high ceilings. The office was oval-shaped. There was a brown desk toward the end of the office, with two flags opposite from each other. A faint sound that was barely audible to the human ear escaped from behind the desk.

The girl glanced to the right of the desk. A strand of hair pulled into a pigtail slightly moved up and down. The girl's eyes widened as she took notice of the pigtail. A small girl came into view and peered out from under the desk. The small girl gave a warm smile. One by one, more small girls came into view.

"Welcome to America, Osaka-san!" they greeted her happily.

"Chiyo-chan" Ayumu replied, in blissfulness.

A yellow paw came into view behind Ayumu. As it slowly approached her shoulder. Ayumu turned around to see what it was.

"Oh my God!" Ayumu exclaimed in English.

The figure was the 'Father' that most of the Azu group came to be known by.

"Good afternoon, Osaka." he said in English. "Let me introduce you to the President of the United States."

The double doors opened and a girl came through the doorway. It was Chiyo.

"Chiyo-chan..."Ayumu said.

Chiyo was dressed in a blue suit with a red tie. She held two chopsticks, that had been placed under the cup of tea.

"Welcome to America, Osaka-san!" Chiyo said happily.

"President of the United States." Ayumu whispered..

Chiyo shifted the chopsticks with one free hand and took a sip from her tea cup. She balanced the cup back on the chopsticks and looked up at Ayumu. "Where would you like to go to, Ayumu?" Chiyo asked.

Ayumu gave a confused look while she raised her eyebrows. "_The pigtails are in control.."_

"Ayumu?" Chiyo asked concerned. Her pigtails began to move slightly, causing Ayumu to step back.

"Chiyo-chan, I'll save you!"

"Ayumu?"

"Chiyo-chan!"Ayumu yelled, shifting her head up while swinging her arms, knocking over her tea latte.

"That's hot! It burns, burns!" Hotaka yelled out.

"I'm so sorry." Ayumu pleaded, as she reached for some napkins; but, in the process, she hit the sugar cup, knocking the sugar onto his lap.

Hotaka looked at the sugar that was on his lap. "It's all right." he replied, as he brushed off the sugar. "Are you feeling all right? You spaced out there for a moment." Hotaka asked her, as he got a couple of napkins.

"I'm fine Hotaka," Ayumu replied, smiling. "_Get it together; get it together..._"

"I guess we'll head out now," Hotaka said, as he got up from the stool. Ayumu reached down to get her purse, but in the process, she hit her head on the end of the table.

"Uh?" Hotaka questioned. Ayumu looked up him and gave an odd grin.

Ayumu and Hotaka left the coffee bar and headed to the Akihabara District.

"You sure got a good score this week on the test." Hotaka said, breaking the ice as they went walking.

"It was a fairly easy riddle of questions," Ayumu responded.

"Yeah. I don't think I did well on it,." Hotaka said.

"Did you know that if there are three doves on a fence and you shoot one there would be no doves left?" Ayumu asked.

"Oh, uh I didn't know that," Hotaka answered, dumbfounded. "Say, Ayumu?"

"Please call me Osaka," Ayumu told him.

"Ayumu, we talked about this before. I still don't know why you want to go by a high school nick name?"

"I am known as 'Osaka'," Ayumu said proudly, looking up at the sky.

"But..."

"It's already registered by my friends; now you need to pronounce my name the right way."

Hotaka stopped and glanced down. After a moment's pause he lifted his head up and looked into Ayumu's eyes "All right, I'll try to remember 'Osaka'," Hotaka joked.

Ayumu smiled at Hotaka and gently held his hand "You have a nice sense of humor; that's why you're my boyfriend."

Hotaka and Ayumu strolled along the street into the busy nightlife.

--o--

The bus slowed down at the street intersection and its lights flashed. The front doors opened as Yomi and several others stepped off the bus. A cold mist of light water hit Yomi's face. "_Man, the temperature sure drops when you least expect it._" Yomi thought, as she zipped up her jacket. The wind died down; leaving a light drizzle of rain. "Yomi!" came a shout from across the street.

Tomo ran across the street to Yomi's side "Do you know how late you are?"

"No, I'm not late. I just saw you getting to the intersection when I was just about to get off the bus," Yomi interjected.

"Ha! You're 3 seconds late, so I win. Wooo hoo!" Tomo yelled, causing a scene.

Yomi sighed as she looked across the street as another bus was pulling up to the intersection. "There's the other bus that takes me home. I can just head home now, can't I?"

"No.." Tomo pouted.

"So, where to?" Yomi asked.

"Well, let's get a bite before we see the movie.," Tomo said.

"Cool with me," Yomi responded, as the two started to walk.

The two headed toward the Minami district, taking in the sites and checking out the local shops. Yomi checked out a local magazine stand while Tomo was at a vending cart, checking out some local incense sticks.

"Ten Best Ways to Live Within a Budget," Yomi said to herself, as she started to read a magazine article.

"Strawberry!" Tomo yelled, pushing an incense stick right to the tip of Yomi's nose; causing Yomi to drop the magazine.

"Dammit!" Yomi pushed the stick from her nose and slapped it out of Tomo's hand. "Don't do that!"

Tomo picked up the stick while Yomi started to sneeze. Tomo then took a sniff of the incense stick. "_Smells wonderful to me._" She thought to herself while Yomi continued her sneezing fit.

"Achoo...!" Yomi sneezed. "Understand that I have allergies, Tomo," Yomi pleaded, sneezing again.

The two headed back down the main street, heading into the heart of the district.

"Say Yomi?" Tomo asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you really know what your goals are in school?"

Yomi stopped in her tracks, taking a moment to think. "Well, not really. I'm just trying to get my basics done. Why do you ask?"

"Dunno. It just entered my head."

"Are you heading into ICPO in the future?" Yomi asked.

"Of course. I have two more years of police studies, then I'll be out on the mean streets of Japan. A small stepping stone into being ICPO"

"Please help us all!" Yomi whined into the air, taking off her glasses.

"I'll be the best ICPO member ever!." Tomo yelled, making a gun point with her hands.

"In order to even THINK of ICPO," Yomi wiped the drizzle from her glasses, "you have to have discipline and maturity." Yomi said, as she put her glasses back on.

Tomo stared blankly at Yomi's face. "You know, you ought to get contact lenses."

"I rest my case, your honor" Yomi said to herself.

The two continued to walk down the street until they reached Magnetron's. Tomo wrapped her arm around Yomi's neck and gave her a smug smile. "Magnetron's is on me tonight; if you can handle it." Tomo said, smirking.

Yomi stopped and turned her head toward Tomo. Then she took Tomo's arm off her neck and started walking forward.

Yomi turned her head toward Tomo. "Are you coming or what?" Yomi asked.

"Ya!" Tomo exclaimed, running toward her.

* * *

**Notes: **Oh were has Chapter 4 been at? I'm still in the game; just pulling in from the sideline. It took me awhile to get this out. I'll try to make more updates at a regular schedule.

**Culture Notes:**

Akihabara District is a major shopping District in Tokyo. Minami district is a major entertainment District in Osaka.


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping and Talking

**Chapter 5 "Shopping and Talking" **Revised 3/24/08

The car shifted in neutral gear as it hooked onto the chain belt, lifting the car up the wooden tracks. The restraints on the passenger side of the car gave little hope for the young passenger.

"I'm-m not a-afraid of roller coaster-s a-anymore," the young girl stuttered. The car steadied up the track until it came to a complete stop at the top.

"Yukari-sensei..." Chiyo pleaded, tilting her head toward Yukari. Yukari's head slowly turned, revealing a blood thirsty face. Her eyes beamed a scarlet red, and her mouth was in a huge twisted grin, Yukari gave a faint huffing laugh. Chiyo accepted her manifest of her bold future that lay in front of her. Her body went into auto mode, her soul leaving a white pale copy of herself.

Yukari shifted the car's gear into drive, and pushed her foot on the gas peddle. The Yukari mobile made a sharp screeching sound, making its way down the tracks.

"_Live life to the fullest_..."

The car raced down the track at an alarming speed. Loose boards from the track were falling forward and ricocheting from the windshield. The sounds drilled right through Chiyo's head, as each shattering board flew toward the car. A board came crashing in and became lodged in the windshield, only inches from Chiyo's face

"_Life is an adventure_..."

"Yukari-sensei!!... Sensei!!"

"Yukari-sensei!" Chiyo yelled, leaning back in the chair. Gravity won the match, pulling the chair back, causing Chiyo to fall. She reached out to catch her fall, but this action only resulted in dragging her backpack along for the fall. 'Thump...'

A couple of students looked over at Chiyo. Chiyo squealed helplessly, trying to get up; the backpack on top of her stomach was no help either. Her arms reached out, while her legs kicked.

"Cute.." A female student said to herself looking at Chiyo, as if she was a baby tortoise on its back.

--o--

"Two Kuri Manju's please," Hotaka asked the cart vendor.

"200 yen..."replied the vendor. Hotaka proceeded to get his money out of his wallet. "I got this Osaka," Hotaka said while he paid the man.

"Thank you," Ayumu replied, taking the pastry.

The two began walking down the street. They turned into a backstreet heading away from the congestion of the main streets. "That was good," Ayumu replied, finishing her pastry.

The backstreet's were filled with vendors offering all kinds of electronics, from simple power supplies to capacitors. The Akihabara District was like a moth light to Anime and Computer freaks. Stores were lined up, wall to wall. It was also Hotaka's second home.

Hotaka browsed around the vendors' selections, poking around at little trinkets and gadgets. Ayumu gazed at the items, often picking up a computer part and looking at it with great concentration.

"2100 yen.."

"2100?... naw it's worth 1700..." Hotaka protested.

"2000, no lower." The vendor replied sternly. Hotaka sighed; he needed the part but was hurting financially.

Ayumu noticed tags on some of the items that read two for the price of one'. Looking up she made eye to eye contact with the vendor.

"If you were to buy two of them, how much would they be?" Ayumu asked pointing to the components that the vendor was holding.

"3400 yen for two.." The vendor replied.

Ayumu tilted her head toward the components that the vendor was holding. "Well since only one is needed, I believe it would be 1700 yen then."

"I'll buy it for 1700" Hotaka said taking out some money notes.

"I never made that offer," The vendor protested. Ayumu continued to stare at his hand with an open smile. The vendor felt compelled, yet curious at the young lady. Ayumu continued to stare at his hand.

"Fine 1700."

"Thank you," Hotaka replied, giving him the money.

The vendor accepted the money. "_She drives a hard bargain_"

The two then headed back to the main streets.

"Thanks partner," Hotaka said, smiling at Ayumu.

"Partners in crime," Ayumu responded

"Uh... yeah, hey Osaka, thanks for hanging out with me today. I figured it was going to be a boring night since we didn't get to do that much and I had to get that part for my computer."

"Naw it wasn't boring. I've got to have half of a tea latte. Plus seeing those backstreet's and all the shops was wonderful, but..."

"But?"

"I noticed that the vendors are having trouble remembering their prices. If you ask them for the price of two items they will remember the price for one.

"_She must be a genius, but she must have a reason for hiding her intelligence,_" Hotaka thought, smiling at the 'Osakan Bargainer'.

Ayumu softly held his hand. Hotaka blushed while they continued their walk.

Coming toward them, on the opposite side of the street, were two young women. Comparing the two of them one could tell they represented the yin-yang of ones self. The one to the left displayed self-assurance. She looked about her surroundings, taking in the scenery, as well as having a keen eye for safety. The other half was busy reading a manga while laughing to herself. She was unaware of her surroundings and enjoyed her own little world. Coming to a intersection, the responsible one stopped and held out her left hand to stop her friend from walking into oncoming traffic. She withdrew her hand, and noticed a new site.

"Hey, isn't that Osaka? I wonder who she's with," she said, glancing across the street.

"_Osaka_?" Her friend thought, looking toward the same direction, holding down her manga. "Ah, Osaka-san!" she called out.

Ayumu turned her head and stopped at the opposite intersection. "Sensei!" she yelled out.

Yukari and Minamo made their way over to Ayumu and Hotaka.

"How have you been Osaka?" Minamo asked.

"Doing good, living life to its home run." Ayumu smiled and glanced at Hotaka. "Yukari-sensei, Kurosawa-sensei, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Hotaka-san." Hotaka bowed and greeted the two teachers.

"Wow." Minamo replied. Yukari gave a faint laugh holding a thumbs up. "Good job." she replied in English

"Next week will be a month that we've been together." Ayumu added.

"I'm very happy for you two," Minamo said.

Ayumu looked up at Minamo with great confidence "Thank you again for the wonderful teachings on relations Kurosawa-sensei."

Minamo's face went into complete shock. "Oh Osaka," Minamo said as she turned white, thinking of what Ayumu meant by that comment. Yukari laughed uncontrollably, slapping Minamo's back.

Ayumu leaned closer to Minamo and whispered into her ear. "I think I'm ready to go all the way to first base."

Minamo smiled and grabbed Ayumu's head, turning it 90 degrees. She leaned over to Ayumu's ear and whispered, "What really counts is that y'all have great communication skills. Relations are for married couples."

Ayumu stepped back with a confused look on her face. "But you said that..."

"Oh Osaka how did y'all meet?" Minamo chimed, cutting off Ayumu's question.

"Well we meet in Physics class," Ayumu chuckled "I guess you can say that we have chemistry going on since we're both humans.

Yukari made a funny grin and nodded her head in approval "Heh heh, my teachings have greatly helped you out Osaka." Yukari added. "Gym teachers can be so dumb at times." Yukari made a shrug.

"What did you say!? Minamo shouted at Yukari with clenched teeth.

"To be dressed by a kid; oh we all remember that, and still single after all this time." Yukari pulled Ayumu over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I would have bet Osaka would get a breadwinner before all of y'all."

You're single, too," Minamo protested.

"But we're focusing on you. You're supposed to be the wise one, so you say," Yukari responded, patting Ayumu's shoulder. Ayumu had a open smile on her face. Minamo's vein on her forehead started to pop as she looked down and gnashed her teeth.

"Uhh?" Hotaka said in disbelief of the way the teachers argued. "Wait? Why are y'all fighting for? Both of you are teachers; teachers are supposed to set examples."

"Well I set a very good example," Yukari replied

"Ha, lazy, arrogant, selfish, liar, I can go on," Minamo protested.

"Old maid who will never marry."

Minamo reached out, pulling Yukari's cheeks and giving them a nice stretching, Yukari returning the favor as well.

"You need to learn that somethings are meant to be kept private." Minamo said

"Stick to Gym teaching instead of Physical Education." Yukari snorted

"Man repellent!"

"Necktie master!"

Hotaka walked up to Ayumu, getting her attention "I think we should be going, Ayu...uh Osaka."

Ayume turned around looking at the two teachers, as she waved goodbye "I'll always remember you both."

Ayumu and Hotaka began walking away, leaving the two teachers to their fight.

--

After a short walk around the city the two took the local train to Ayumu's home. After getting at their destination, the two walked a short distance to Ayumu's neighborhood. The two arrived in front of her house. Hotaka led Ayumu to the front gate.

"Thanks for the invite today," Ayumu chimed

"You're welcome; it was a good day today," Hotaka paused. "Your teachers from your high school are very interesting," Hotaka chuckled

"Yes they are, and very educated."

Hotaka and Ayumu remained silent while glancing around

"Well, I guess I'll see you in class on Monday."

Ayumu stepped closer and gave a hug to Hotaka. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Achoo," Ayumu let out a small, yet slow sneeze

"Bless you."

Ayumu slowly lifted her head up and leaned her face toward Hotaka's face. A light smile escaped her mouth and her eyes dimmed as the space between their faces closed. Ayumu's lips gently brushed with Hotaka's as they shared a light kiss. They slowly pulled away and faced each other.

"I'll never forget you," Ayumu said, turning away as she headed to the front door. Ayumu let out a small sneeze as she headed up the porch stairs

"See you Monday."

Hotaka waited outside the gate until Ayumu went inside. Ayumu opened the door. Turning around, she waved back before she went inside. Hotaka headed back to his house.

Hotaka was lost in deep thought. "_Our first kiss,_" not noticing the curb, he tripped over and fell. For a moment he remained motionless face first in the pavement. "_What a day this has been_."

He got back up, dusting himself, he went on his way.

* * *

**Notes: **I wanted to detail more about Ayumu in this chapter along with her BF. It was fun to bring out Yukari and Minamo's Character. I tried my best to keep in character among the cast.

**Culture Notes:**  
Kuri Manju is a Japanese pastry that is commonly filled with Red bean paste.


	6. Chapter 6 Friends and Family

**Chapter 6 "Friends and Family" **Revised 3/24/08

"And that's when I told him off," Tomo explained, laughing.

The two both finished their meals at 'Magnetron's' and were lounging around, killing time. Tomo was carrying on, using expressed hand gestures, about her classes and classmates. Yomi was doing the opposite, responding with one-liners and looking out of the window.

"_Piggy._"

Yomi looked over her tray. An empty cup, along with a fry carton with a wrapper shoved inside was on the tray. Yomi sighed, looking back out of the window.

"When the teacher asked me th..." Tomo paused. "Hey Yomi, snap out of it," Tomo snapped her fingers in front of Yomi's face.

"I'm here," Yomi responded. "You know not to ask the question twice to the teacher."

"Eh?" Tomo questioned

"I'm listening to you Tomo; I'm just daydreaming at the same time."

Tomo looked out of the window for a brief moment before turning her head back to Yomi. "Anything interesting out there?" Tomo chimed. Yomi glanced back at Tomo for a moment before continuing her gazing through the window. "Man your spacing out just like Osaka does." Yomi remained still; the only movement she made was with her eyes as she focused on different things outside the window.

"Let's head out," Tomo said, getting up from her chair. Tomo shook her cup, rattling the ice, "hey I'm going to get a refill. What kind do you want?"

"I don't want any," Yomi responded, waving her hand in a 'no' gesture. Tomo got her refill, but in the process she spilled ice all over her cup and onto the floor. Yomi sighed in thought, looking upwards outside the window. After a brief scolding Tomo got from the manager, the two left the restaurant.

--o--

"Hey is that you Ayumu?" Ayumu's dad questioned from the kitchen.

"It is me," Ayumu responded, taking off her shoes as she slipped on a pair of slippers.

Ayumu's dad stepped into the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. "Did you eat?" he asked her.

"A little. I had a nice pastry, but I'm ready for dinner now."

Her father tilted his head slightly while he was holding a mixing bowl. "That's all what he bought you, a simple pastry?" He shook his head, then looked down. "I have to cook another plate for my starving daughter." He chuckled while looking up "Just kidding with you Ayumu. Dinner will be ready in 7 minutes." Ayumu's father; one could tell, was a very jestful, but very nice person. To others unfortunately, he wasn't very co-ordinated in the fashion department. Sporting goggle glasses, with a guayabera-style shirt and safari shorts, his fashion was a understatement.

"Back in my day, we used to open doors for girls, buy dinners, and, and..." he looked up, tapping his chin.

"Father he's a nice person. You would love him," Ayumu objected

Her father rested his free hand on her shoulder. "I trust whoever you choose, because you always make the best decisions." her father smiled. "You've become a responsible adult."

"Of course, Father." Ayumu smiled back.

"Well, back to the kitchen for me" he said, tugging his own hand; pretending that he was being pulled back into the kitchen. "Just take things slow. I know you're in college now, but don't rush it," he yelled out as Ayumu headed up the stairs.

"I'm not ready to be a grandfather just yet Ayumu!"

Ayumu entered her room. She took off her jacket and tossed it on her bed. She went to her dresser where a large cage was on top. She peered inside, looking at her pet hamster.

"Hello Ms. Roxy," she greeted the hamster with a small pat on the head. The hamster sniffed her hand as a way of greeting her. Ayumu filled up the hamster's bowl with some fresh food and closed the cage. Ayumu walked up to her computer desk and sat down while tapping on her keyboard; bringing up the desktop from the screen saver.

After doing some light boogy board surfing on the net, she went to check her e-mail.

"Junk, junk, scam, over 21, Chiyo-chan, junk..." Ayumu paused in thought.

"Chiyo-chan," Ayumu chimed, opening the message

* * *

From: Chiyo (Chiyo-chan)

Sent: 10/10/03 9:56PM

Reply-to: (Chiyo-chan)

Forward: (Osaka)

(Tomo)

(Koyomi)

(Sakaki)

Subject: Hello everyone

Hi, how is everyone doing? I'm doing good. I'm on break right now; between classes. I am so sleepy right now; coffee does wonders but it only lasts about 3 hours. I'm rambling on right now LOL, so I'll get to the point.

I would like for us to all get together this winter break. My parents still have the summer home and we can use it for a stay over; more of a Christmas 'beach vacation' stay over. I would like for all of us to meet in Tokyo, if everyone can make it. I know its short notice, and I'm truly sorry for telling everyone this late. I'll email y'all next week with more info. Take care everyone, bye

Sincerely

Chiyo

P.S If anyone can get a hold of Kagura, please let her know about my plans. Thanks.

* * *

"Dinner is now served," her father called out to her from downstairs. Ayumu logged off and headed down the stairs for dinner.

--o--

Tomo and Yomi were heading to the local theater. The outside noise drowned them out, everything except their light audible footsteps were heard. There was a thick tension between the 'wild' and 'tame' cats. Pure silence between them; until the 'wild' cat broke the silence.

"That was a good meal. I never thought you would actually eat a combo meal," Tomo said, expecting a response from Yomi. Yomi stayed quiet with a neutral face, falling into steps of motion.

"That was a nice double chop you gave me at the restaurant." Tomo added. Silence still dominated over Yomi.

"Yomi!" Tomo exclaimed, walking past Yomi, then staring back at her. Tomo kept pacing in front of Yomi, not realizing the bench that was coming up in front of her.

"Yomi, say somethi... WA!" Tomo made a thump on the bench and fell back, laying down on the sidewalk.

Yomi stopped and looked down at Tomo, who was doing a fake snoring. She let out a small giggle as she helped Tomo get back up. Tomo got into a laughing fit from the the misadventure she ran into. Yomi snapped back into a stern face. Tomo stopped and looked at Yomi. Yomi twisted her lips lightly, turning her head away from Tomo.

"You don't have to remind me how fat I am." Yomi said sadly.

Tomo looked for an answer in her mind. Sure, she kidded with Yomi a lot, as well as pulling on nerves, but she knew her friend was really hurting. Inside the restaurant, while they were in line to order, Yomi told Tomo what she wanted, since Tomo was treating. Tomo made a big deal in a happy way over how Yomi was going to get a Combo meal, to the point of calling her friend a piggy. Now staring back at her friend, Tomo was feeling guilt building up inside of her. "_I can never bite me tongue when it comes to sensitive words._" Tomo looked back at Yomi. Yomi was staring at the ground; she slowly opened her mouth, taking in gasps of air as her eyes became misty. Tomo made a stance in her mind, preparing to push out the words in her heart she had for her best friend.

"You are not fat, Yomi!" Tomo interjected "You're fine the way you are."

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten at 'Magnetron's'" Yomi said, emotionless

"Yomi, look." Tomo became serious "I'm an ass," she paused "I'm...I'm sorry for calling you a piggy, but when you got a Combo meal I was very happy. I-I wanted to see you eat normally, and not this 'I have to starve myself' normal."

"It's not you Tomo; it's me," Yomi said, in reassurance to her friend. She took off her glasses as she wiped her eyes. Putting them back on she saw worry in Tomo's eyes. It made her feel bad for making her feel that way. She knew that Tomo did care for her friends even though she didn't show it in a good way, but she knew that deep down Tomo really cared for her.

Without notice Tomo gave Yomi a big hug. Yomi was at a loss for words.

"Best friend, know that I'm always here for you," Tomo said softly. Thoughts swirled through Yomi's head, cutting in line and pushing in her mind at an alarming rate. Yomi returned the hug back and patted Tomo's back. "Thank you," she responded softly

"Tomo?" Yomi questioned, as Tomo started rubbing her eyes on her shirt.

"My eyes itch," Tomo lied.

Yomi smiled as Tomo broke the hug. Tomo grinned at Yomi with a half smug smile, "Well, time moves forward and we're wasting it just standing here."

"Sure," Yomi laughed in response.

The two continued their walk. They crossed the street and walked two more blocks; to the theater. "I didn't even ask you. What movie are we going to see?" Yomi questioned "You said something about a good movie."

Tomo ran up a little ahead of Yomi. Turning around to face Yomi, she slid her left leg out. She made a defensive stance, then reached to her right side; imitating a sword pull.

"Samurai.. . ..movie." Yomi said blankly.

Tomo shifted her weight to her right leg and backed her hips slightly. Determination wrapped around her eyes as she focused on Yomi. Her lungs, filled with fresh oxygen, she let out a huge battle cry and ran towards Yomi with her hands in a hold lock above her head. Tomo stopped inches from Yomi and lashed her air sword, 2 inches from Yomi's neck

"Zatoichi," Tomo said smiling.

Yomi tilted her head back"Weren't there variations or other Zatoichi movies compared to this one?" Yomi questioned, tapping her chin.

"26 movies, 4 TV seasons prior; which I have seen." Tomo said proudly.

"What am I going to do with you and those samurai movies?" Yomi made a huff.

"Better then your J-drama's"

"J-drama's are the best!"

"Ha!" Tomo laughed as she wrapped her arm around Yomi's neck "My dear Yomi, the basic groups that are necessary in life are action, horror, and comedy."

"Everyone has their own preferences they like." Yomi responded.

"It will be fun." Tomo said happily as she pulled Yomi's arm, heading her to the theater. "Trust me!"

"I'll try..." Yomi chuckled, as they made their way to the movie theater.

--o--

"_How are adults supposed to be if children are told to grow up_?"

"How's the grades going?" Ayumu broke her thought at the question her father asked.

"They're floating above water, "Ayumu paused "easy sailing."

"Very good," her father said nodding, and went back to his meal.

Ayumu went back into deep thought as she rolled around a water chestnut on her plate with her chopsticks.

"Oh yeah," her father put down his chopsticks, making a pointing finger in the air, "we're going to visit Mom this Sunday."

"Alright," Ayumu added, looking back down at her plate.

"What is the daughter thinking about?" her father questioned.

"Nothing really," Ayumu said, looking up from her plate "If we're told to grow up when we're kids and to become adults, what are we supposed to do when we become adults?"

"Well the definition of being an adult is to be wise and mature. Just because someone turns 20, and by law you're an adult, doesn't really mean you're one." Her father took his glasses off and rested them on the table. "Hotaka-san is your first boyfriend, unless you've been hiding someone else." Her father chuckled. "What I mean is, don't push yourself into an 'age' thing. Take things with a comfortable pace. Just go along with the ride of life, but do know the rewards and consequences of your actions."

"Like a stream of water," Ayumu smiled. "Thank you father."

"Just like water it can travel slow or..." he reached over and grabbed the chestnut from Ayumu's plate with his chopsticks... "fast. See, just right now, my life took a fast pace," he said, smiling. "Chestnuts are good."

They both laughed and resumed their meals in happy silence.

* * *

**Notes: **Well from work and writers block combined it held me in place for about two weeks. I noticed my page breaks between character scenes were removed so I had to add "NS" instead of the triangles I had. Another rant is that when I tried to put Chiyo's email it wouldn't recognize the 'dots' so I had to use 'commas' instead. Thank you all for the reviews, and sorry for the lack of updates this past week.

**Culture Notes:**

Guayabera-style shirts are a mens shirt that are very popular in Latin America, and along the Caribbean.


	7. Chapter 7 Just another day

**Chapter 7 "Just another day" **Revised 3/24/08

"_It's a flat line sir..._"

The doctor rested his ear on the side of the greyhound's chest. There was no heartbeat nor life in the dog. He proceeded to apply light pressure to the dog's chest in a final attempt to resuscitate the dog.

"Wap..."

Startled, Sakaki lost her concentration of thought, looking down at the magazine she dropped. She gently picked up the magazine and brought it forth to her lap, and opened the to the page she was reading. The magazine was a pet magazine. It detailed many things about domestic pets' from dogs to canaries. Sakaki flipped a couple of pages, browsing through the magazine articles and pictures. Settling on the 'letter to the editor' section, she began reading the advice column.

Mayaa entered the room; looking around, he let out a light stretch. He walked up to Sakaki and meowed. Sakaki glanced down at Mayaa with a smile, then put the magazine to the side and patted her lap. Mayaa jumped up on Sakaki and looked at her.

"Hello Mayaa," Sakaki said softly, petting Mayaa. Sakaki had a glassy look in her eyes.

"_Time of death..._?" The doctor asked.

"_14:07.._" Sakaki responded.

"_Ms. Sakaki can you please make a printout of these records and fax them to my office?_"

Sakaki looked at the clock on the wall that read 10:43 PM . Petting Mayaa, she contemplated the thoughts of her day at work. Shutting her eyes, she fought the tears building up inside her. The day was too much for her to handle.

Sakaki knew when she entered the profession of veterinarian practice she would have to endear pain and happiness throughout her career. She thought it would be balanced. Some days were so fun for her, assisting in giving checkups and saving lives, and she truly loved her job. Then the balance of life came into play; as today, for Sakaki, was a excellent example.

Sakaki gently lifted Mayaa off her lap and set him on the couch next to her. She rested her head on her right hand in a 'sigh' gesture, looking towards Mayaa. "Would you like to take a walk Mayaa?" she asked. Mayaa responded with a meow, signaling a yes to Sakaki. Sakaki smiled and petted his head.

She laid the magazine on the coffee table, and slowly stood up. A light steady throb started in her left temple. She squinted her eyes and rubbed her left temple and she made a slight growl.

"_I have to get some fresh air._"

Heading into the kitchen, she grabbed her wallet and keys from the kitchen table. Turning around, she made her way to the front door along with Mayaa. After locking the door, she and Mayaa made their way down the side streets of the neighborhood.

--o--

Yukari looked down at her empty glass on the table. She rocked the glass cup back and forth, waiting for the cold refreshments.

"Second rounds." Minamo said, walking to the table with a pitcher of beer. Yukari gave a big smug smile. Minamo poured the beer into her and Yukari's glasses. Yukari took a big swig from the glass, and emptied the contents. She then slammed the glass back down on the table. "This is realllly great!" Yukari yelled out.

Minamo took a sip of her beer then placed her glass back on the table "You should know your limits Yukari," Minamo responded with a sigh. After her long fight with Yukari in the streets, which took a local police man to break them apart, Minamo wasn't in the best of moods. With all this, plus having to pick up the bar tab.

Yukari poured herself another glass of beer and began drinking the beer without noticing Minamo glaring at her. Quietly, Minamo filled the rest of her glass up and took a big swig, finishing her drink.

"Thherre you go!!" Yukari responded "you needd to wind downnn Nyamo."

"I can't believe that we're both 31, and not even married." Minamo shuttered in response, pouring another glass.

"So..." Yukari said

"So!... We're passed 30 and we're not settling down with families, isn't it obvious?" Minamo said, taking a sip.

"Well duuu, captain obvvviiious." Yukari responded in English. Minamo looked at Yukari with great displeasure. "Do not use your English skills against me."

"Soo what, whateeever the social stauesss be. Getting marrried or not, is bassed on youu."

Minamo looked down, pushing her cup to the side "I still wonder, what if I took that chance for the arrangement. What would I be doing now? Would it work?"

"Ghheezzz Nyamo, stop over...worrrring about this, just have a goodd time while youu can, dammit."

"But... Osaka... she has... and your point you stated..." Minamo froze up. Too many thoughts pushed through her mind, about life and age. She dreaded the thought of being an old maid and never marrying. Sure, she had relationships in the past: good, bad, and some plain weird; but this is the big '30' she thought.

Yukari looked up at Minamo and sighed as she pushed her glass to the side. "Look, at least wereee bothh in tha shame boat. I'm sure you're to meet Mr. Right." Yukari pulled Minamo's glass toward her own glass and grabbed the pitcher. "Life givves you whateverr it wants. You make the besst out offf it. If a day iss bad theresss always tommmmoorrow." Yukari filled the glasses with beer and pushed Minamo's cup toward her.

"Anxiety feeds off fear... I should stop feeding it." Minamo said, picking up the glass.

Yukari reached into her pockets and pulled out 900 yen. "Next round's on meee, good friend." Yukari said, slamming the Yen notes on the table while she raised her cup "To success!"

"To success." Minamo said, as the two chugged down their beers.

--o--

Sakaki and Mayaa strolled down the quiet dark streets of the neighborhood. The air was fresh, not too cold, and not too windy. A slight ruffling sound was heard in a nearby bush. As Sakaki and Mayaa came closer to the bush, Mayaa went a little closer and sniffed around.

"_What do you see_?" Sakaki questioned in thought

A small tabby cat slowly made its way out of the bushes. It greeted Mayaa with with a touch of its nose. Sakaki remained quiet, seeing the new cat that came into the picture. She was curious, yet worried.

"_Maybe the cat won't like me._"

Sakaki slowly walked up to the cat. Having fears that all cats disliked her, except for Mayaa made her cautious. Even the felines that were brought into the veterinarian's office would always bite her hand whenever she got too close to them. The doctor made her wear steel gloves whenever she dealt with a feline, despite her protest.

Across the street, a teenage girl was walking down the street heading toward the trio, unaware that they were there.

Sakaki knelt down and stretched out her hand to the cat. The cat remained motionless, expressing a neutral face.

A dark shadow began to form over Sakaki, eclipsing the street light above her. The tabby cat took off into the bushes while Mayaa looked up at what had cast the shadow. Sakaki made a sigh that the cat took off, not realizing there was a shadow that was eclipsing her and Mayaa.

"Sakaki?" The person spoke.

"Sakaki froze in fright at the voice calling her. She slowly turned her head to the source of the voice.

"... .. . ."

* * *

**Notes: **I set this chapter for the introduction of Sakaki, and a brief scene into Minamo and Yukari's bar take.

**Revise Notes: **Yes, I decided to go over my chapters and correct some sentences, along with improving some parts and details. I wouldn't call this a 'rewrite', but more of cleaning house. I thought it would be a form of cheating, but hey its a fanfic, not a printed novel.


	8. Chapter 8 24

**Chapter 8 ".24" **Revised 7/23/08

"Roowww roow, I say yoouurrr boat!! Yukari yelled out into the air while clutching onto Minamo's back in a 'piggyback' style. Minamo struggled with Yukari's added weight and her own lack of balance.

"Get off me you stooge!" Minamo growled in protest at the intoxicated lady, who had a blood alcohol level of .24

"Row I saiiii, Yaaaahhh tugboat!!" Yukari rowed her arms out in a rhythmic motion.

"Foward aheeaaddd Captain!" she yelled out, slapping her right hand into Minamo's face; causing her to lose her balance and so they both fell to the ground. The two ladies rolled toward opposite sides, each in their own little corner on the ground. "_My whole life is over, and to top it off with a cherry, I'm babysitting a drunk,_" Minamo sighed in thought while Yukari mumbled out cuss words. Minamo slowly stood up with a stumble. She held her head in her hands as her mind started to spin. The alcohol was slowly hitting her as she had a buzz coming along. Minamo walked over and helped Yukari up.

"Damn, let off the rowing song, and let's get you home." Minamo said, helping Yukari up from the ground.

"Miyaamo your sooooo..." Yukari stopped in sentence with her eyes half closed. "Funnnnnnny!" Yukari laughed out loud, as she slapped Minamo's back. Minamo regained her composure as the slap nearly made her stumble over again.

"Lets go," Minamo huffed, half carrying Yukari over her shoulder as they started stumbling up the block.

"Merrrrry merrry meerrrry!"

"Life is a dream, I know that Yukari. Everyone on this side of the block and outside the city knows that." She paused. "Let's just hum and not sing, okay? Once I get you to your house you can sing all you want till you turn blue."

"Liiiifffe ish a dreaaa!!" Woohoooo!!" Yukari stumbled into Minamo by leaning her body weight on her. Minamo grunted as she pushed Yukari upright.

"Leshh shing another one Nyaaamo." Yukari grinned, drunkenly face to face with Minamo.

"Lets not." Minamo looked up at the hill and then to the left where her apartment was. "Seven blocks up, I'm not going to have any more patience with you," Minamo sighed, guiding Yukari to her apartment.

"Yoursh shuch a biatch." Yukari sneered, with a twisted look on her face.

"You know what? No!" Minamo flung Yukari's arm off her shoulder and backed away from her. "Stay your ass in the streets! Learn your lesson!" Yukari stumbled to her left and regained her composure. She looked at Minamo with stress and anger in her eyes.

"Nyaaamooo!! Yukari screamed. Minamo turned the other way, looking at the front door to the apartment complex. She knew Yukari would make a huge scene outside the place and she didn't want that to happen.

"_I wish you wouldn't drink so much.."_

Minamo turned her thoughts to a softer side. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Yukari. She still had a huge urge to just leave Yukari outside, but she knew she couldn't. She had a soft spot for Yukari in her heart. She knew her 'Odd' best friend since high school. They shared many strange and funny memories. They had their own differences and opinions, but they each shared a common friendship.

"Nyamooooo!!" Yukari cried out at the top of her lungs. Minamo turned around and walked back to Yukari. Yukari stumbled toward Minamo and flung herself onto the poor lady.

"Yukari?" Minamo asked, noticing that Yukari was crying. "_I've never seen her get this bad before_."

"Donnn aboonden meesh like they aare going to doo." Yukari sobbed, taking in breaths as she nested her head on Minamo's chest. Yukari continued to sob while wheezing in air back and forth. Minamo had a confused look spreading across her face. She comforted her friend.

"Hey Yukari, there, there." Minamo said softly, patting Yukari. "What's wrong?" Minamo asked her. Yukari lifted her head from Minamo's chest and cringed her face.

"Issh alrighht." Yukari spoke with a eerie voice. "Jussh... nothing, Ish nothing."

"Let's get you inside," Minamo said, guiding Yukari into the apartment complex. The two made their way in the doorway and proceeded up the flight of stairs. Yukari guided her way toward the stair railing on the second floor and leaned on it

"Don't fall asleep out here, a couple more steps to go," Minamo reassured, helping Yukari up the stairs.

"Row your Boat, RAA!!"

"_Crap_.." Minamo looked up at the direction where the voice came from. A lime green Budgerigar was perched on the stair railing at the third floor. The bird trained his eyes on the two ladies as they stopped , while Minamo gave a brief look at the bird.

"Shome one wants too join in a shing a long!!" Minamo shook her head in defeat. "Why did you have to learn those three words in a row," Minamo asked the bird, rolling her eyes as she continued up the stairs with Yukari in tow.

"Merrryy Merrryyy!!" Yukari shouted while the bird continued speaking the phrase.

"Shut it." Minamo shushed Yukari with her hand over her mouth.

Reaching the third floor, they finally arrived in front of the apartment door. Minamo reached into her jacket pocket, fumbling for her keys.

"Hurryyyy up, Captain!"

Minamo pulled out the keyring and started her search for the apartment key. Yukari was quicker than the eye when she noticed Minamo's keys, and snatched them from her.

"Hey stupid, I need those," Minamo complained while she tried to get the keys back from Yukari. Yukari giggled as she played 'hide the keys' from a very stressed out Minamo. Yukari turned around holding the keys to her chest as Minamo tried to pull her arms.

"Yourrr so grappy grappy." Yukari laughed out loud until she made a inward hiccup. She turned around and surrendered the keys to the rightful owner.

"Why did you have to drink so much tonight?" Minamo said to no one in particular as she turned the key and opened the door. Minamo helped Yukari into her place and closed the door behind her. Yukari rolled across the doorway and moaned while she leaned against the wall.

"Hmm?" Minamo questioned.

"Sheepy..."

"I know, so am I," Minamo tossed her jacket to the table.

"Sheeppppyyy... Sheepy Barf.." Yukari said, making her cheeks swell with air

Minamo pulled Yukari's arm forward. "Hurry up Yukari! Damnit!" Minamo yelled, guiding Yukari to her bathroom so she could throw up. "I feel like shiit." Yukari grumbled.

Minamo opened the bathroom door and guided Yukari inside. Once Yukari made it to the toilet Minamo closed the door shut and leaned against the door.

"Make sure you get it all out of your system," Minamo said sternly. "You make a mess, you clean it."

Minamo took in a sigh while she tilted her head down. The sand man took his fight to Minamo with his weapons in hand. The fresh air conditioned air, along with the rhythmic hum from the air let down Minamo's defenses. He attacked by emptying his canister of sand on her eyelids, making them become heavy. Minamo let out a soft yawn as she slowly slid down and sat on the floor.

"_Whats wrong with her today_?"

Minamo looked outside the window door toward her balcony, looking for a response. The streetlight gave a half light to her studio apartment. She slowly rubbed her eyes while she reached over for her floor pillow. Adjusting her posture with the pillow, she made a slight moan as she leaned back in a comfortable position. She shut her eyes and crossed her arms.

... ... .

"What time is it Ma'm?"

"It's 10:53," Minamo answered the man in her mind.

"Its closing time Ma'm." Minamo nodded to the man as she headed out of the bar. Minamo walked out through the revolving doors into the outside air. Minamo found herself standing on a train track outside the bar. Around her, there were five train tracks spread out to the north. Behind her stood the bar. It was a old 19th century European-style building. A couple of people were walking along the tracks in front of her. Minamo scanned her surroundings. Half her senses told her this wasn't real as they fought with her mind. She looked up in the mist-filled sky. The sky was tainted a faint dark, crimson red glow.

"11:33, they're late," a voice spoke from inside the bar. A women in her late thirties came out the bar, running pass Minamo.

"Ohhh!!" she heard a loud moan from afar. Minamo turned around in a circle. The bar disappeared, along with the train tracks. Frightened, Minamo ran forward, looking in all directions. There was no one in sight. Her heart began to race, while the sky turned into a light black glow.

"Whats going on?" she asked, looking up. She walked forward a couple of steps till she heard a screaming sound from behind. She quickly turned around, and there was Yomi. Yomi's face was completely numb of any facial expressions.

Minamo kicked out her legs and opened her eyes. She was in a cold sweat as she breathed heavily. She got up from her resting position and scanned the apartment. "_It was a dream_," she thought. Minamo slowly got up and made her way to her night dresser to see the time.

"11:33, no need to check." Yomi spoke from behind to Minamo while she pushed her to the ground.

"Wha!"she yelled, looking at an 87 degree angle from her floor. She found herself cheek first to floor, realizing that she slumped over and hit the floor. Minamo quickly got up and stumbled to her dresser. The clock read 11:32PM. Minamo watched the clock carefully as she waited for 11:33. In a matter of seconds, the clock read 11:33. She waited patiently for reality to fall back in place. The silence was broken by Yukari's gagging and coughing. Minamo sighed in relief that things were back to reality. She headed back to the bathroom door and sat back down on the floor pillow. She leaned forward in a stretch and rested her body against the door. "Are you done in there Yukari?" Minamo asked.

"Noooo Mom!" Yukari shouted "Itsh will bee over when itshhhh overrr, Mhu... Mhuaa!!" Minamo closed her eyes while Yukari continued her unorthodox 'detox cleansing'.

"_She said they are going to abandon her, but who_?" she sighed. "_This has got to be one of the most strangest outings I've had._"

"Ohhh!" -cough- cough-

Minamo strayed in thought, away from the outside world. She set herself up with her own little world, creating answers for her thoughts.

* * *

**Notes:** "Do you have a explanation to were you been?" "Not really." I responded. Well Chapter 8 is rolled out. Busy schedules and work has delayed my writing along with some boulders in the 'writers' lane. Fiesta and summer has helped me unwind and get down to writing. Any comments, suggestions, let me know... I try to make a schedule for writing, but life isn't a schedule you can just make and take. Thank you all for your reviews and readings... I may have strayed for a bit but I'm still in the fanfic fight :)

**Revise Notes: **Nothing much on this chapter, just some changes to the last few sentences. I felt I could close this chapter up better.


	9. Chapter 9 End of a long day in Japan

**Chapter 9 "End of a long day in Japan" **Revised 7/23/08

Sakaki opened the front door with her key and pushed the door open. "Come in," she welcomed her guest. The two girls entered the apartment, followed by Mayaa. Sakaki locked the front door and headed along with her friend into the living room.

"Please make yourself at home; I have to feed Mayaa really quick," Sakaki gestured as she headed to the kitchen to prepare Mayaa's dinner

"May I use your phone? Local call."

"Sure."

Sakaki took out the groceries inside her bag and laid them out on the kitchen table. She took out a wrapped package of meat and unwrapped a portion for Mayaa's dinner and put it in a double dish along with some water. "Mayaa.." Sakaki called out while she laid the dish on the kitchen counter. Mayaa jumped up on the counter; sniffing at the food that was being served. "Here you go Mayaa," Sakaki said, petting Mayaa.

"I told my uncle where I'm at, so he won't wonder why I'm not home yet."

"Alright," Sakaki responded, putting away the groceries.

After putting away the groceries Sakaki took out two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with some water. She sat down at the kitchen table with the two glasses in hand. Putting down both glasses, one for her and one for her friend, she took a sip out of hers.

"That was so funny; the look on your face when you saw me!" Sakaki blushed at the comment her friend made; remembering their meeting that took place less then an hour ago...

"... .. ."

"Sakaki?" The person spoke.

Sakaki froze in fright at the voice calling her. She slowly turned her head to the source of the voice.

"Roar!!" the teen yelled, spreading out her hands in a pouncing stance, which caused Sakaki to jump inside the bushes.

"Man that was funny!" the teen responded, holding out her hand to the shaken Sakaki.

"Kagura?" Sakaki questioned.

"It's been over a year!" Kagura answered cheerfully with a smile as she helped Sakaki. Sakaki emerged from the bushes along with the tabby cat, who was biting her finger.

"No!" Kagura yelled sternly at the cat. She knelt down and hit the cat's head till it released its bite from Sakaki's finger. The cat retreated into the streets till he was lost in the shadows.

"You have to let these cats know who's boss," Kagura responded, standing back up. She headed toward the direction where the tabby cat ran off to. The cat was now on the sidewalk, looking at Kagura from the shadows. Kagura scanned the area till she saw the cat's shadow on the sidewalk. Slowly walking up to the cats location a sly grin spread across her face.

"Roar!!" she yelled, scaring away the cat. Sakaki's facial expressions changed into concern as Kagura came back.

"Shall we?" Kagura said, as she slowly headed down the street.

"Uh... sure." Sakaki responded as she and Mayaa slowly followed Kagura.

--o--

"Oh no you didn't, cheater!" Tomo exclaimed, turning the steering wheel with full force as she released the gas pedal. Dropping down gears, she made her car drift to the side, slamming the upcoming car.

"You can do better then that." laughing heartedly Yomi pulled to the side, shifting gears. She managed to get free from the slide that Tomo caused as she hit the tailgate of Tomo's car.

The two were playing video games for most of the hour at the local arcades after the movie finished. Tomo was far more into arcades and fighting games while Yomi was comfortable with puzzle and simulation games. Yomi showed great sportsmanship in challenges, as she was no stranger to arcades. Her other half called Tomo showed otherwise unfair sportsmanship, along with complaining and trickery.

"Bia!!" Tomo yelled, as her car began spinning out of control; letting Yomi's car pass through and take the lead. Yomi came in third, obtaining a 'continue' into the next race.

"Let's see, four wins for me, and zero for you," Yomi smirked, counting her fingers.

"Best out of ten!" Tomo yelled, putting in another credit.

"You're on." Yomi answered back

--o--

Kagura opened her bag of snacks and took a small handful while Sakaki took a sip of water from her cup. Resting the cup in her hands she turned her attention towards Kagura, "How have you been ?" Sakaki questioned.

"How forgetful of me," Kagura apologized, dropping a pretzel from her mouth. "I've been alright in terms of everyday living. Been busy with the YMCA stuff and work." Kagura took another bite, "It sure is nice in Sapporo; less congested than Tokyo.

"When did you move over here?" Sakaki asked.

"Oh no, I'm still living in Tokyo. I'm just visiting my uncle here in the city."

"Oh..."

"Yeah," Kagura answered back. The two turned their faces from each other while Kagura continued to snack and Sakaki looked into space.

"How's life been for you?" Kagura asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh...uh, it's been fine. College and work are a little stressful." Sakaki blushed. "The cats are still the same with me, except for Mayaa." she glanced to the left with a smile, looking over at Mayaa. "Maybe I'm not approaching them the correct way?"

"Bia, with the cats. Mayaa is all you need." Kagura reassured Sakaki, patting her shoulder while Sakaki nodded. The two continued their moment of silence.

--o--

"Crap," Yukari muttered, as she opened the restroom door, exiting out. Yukari didn't notice Minamo sleeping in front of the door on the outside and tripped over her.

-thump-

"Youu blockhead!" she shouted while she laid face first on the floor.

"Watch where you're going, Stupid!" Minamo protested to a kicking Yukari. "Move your feet!" she shouted, slapping Yukari's feet from her face. Yukari rolled over on her back with a moan.

"Youuu know... life can besh a bitch at times," she mumbled; sitting up. Minamo gave a quick glare before she turned her head to the left. "Yukari, can I ask you something?"

"By all means, yesh youuu may."

"What's going on at work?" Minamo said softly, turning her head to face Yukari. "I want you to tell me the truth."

"Hmm... yoush asked too much," Yukari responded getting up. "Ehg?" Yukari responded, feeling a tug on her arm. Yukari looked over as Minamo's hand gripped her arm. Minamo held a stern stare while she lightened her grip.

"Geesh... Nyamo, let go of my arm. The spirits in thish room will think weird about us..."

"What?"

"Thersh spirits in here.."Yukari said, making a shushing sign with her finger to her lips. "They say that this room ush to be haunted," she giggled. "Moans used to em- em- inate from thish room," she leaned over to whisper in Minamo's ear, "It was said that-that there was a lonely gym teacher an..."

"Screw you!" yelled out a very red and blushed Minamo. "Forget I asked you anything."

"It ish forgotten, my little gym teacher," Yukari said, patting Minamo's head

"Ask a dumb ass a question, receive a dumb ass response," Minamo huffed while she sat up. Yukari slowly made her way to the end of Minamo's bed where she slowly tilted her head with a smile.

"Well, itsh time for sleep!" Yukari squealed, jumping on the bed. "Goodnight Nyamo." she said, nesting herself inside the covers.

"Hey, that's not your bed Yukari." Minamo protested. "Yukari?" Yukari sat up right away in discomfort.

"That's my bed you're on,"Minamo said, crossing her arms. "Wrong side," Yukari said, flipping the pillow over. "Listen to me!" Minamo shouted. "There we go," Yukari said happily, while she laid back down. Moments later Yukari drifted off to sleep while Minamo stared angrily down at her.

"Forget it..." she sighed, resting back down on the floor. Minamo grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Kicked out of my own bed...Thanks allot Yukari!!"

--o--

Kagura finished her bag of snacks and crumbled the package in her hand. Staring in thought she looking down on the kitchen table. "_I can trust her_..." Kagura smiled, thinking on whether to tell Sakaki the truth of why she was in Sapporo.

"Da da ding..." came a melody chime.

"What was that?" Kagura questioned. She looked over to the source of the sound. "I think that's your cell phone."

"Sakaki?" Kagura looked over at Sakaki and noticed that her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. "Sakaki..." Kagura called out again, nudging her shoulder.

"Hmm..." Sakaki moaned lightly and opened her eyes. She turned her attention to the left and literally jumped up from the chair at the site of Kagura. "I'm sorry..." Sakaki apologized, blushing.

"Your cell went off."

Sakaki picked up the phone and checked her screen. "I have an e-mail."

"Oh..."

Sakaki sat back down in the chair. "Can you please excuse me for a moment? Most of the e-mails I get are from the doctor at my job."

"Sure.." Kagura said, while she tossed the crumbled wrapper from one hand to the other.

--

Sakaki went into her bedroom and turned on her computer. She sat down on the office chair and hovered her right hand over the mouse. After a good two minutes the desktop on the computer showed up, along with the background icons and wallpaper. Sakaki tilted her head softly and let out a faint smile at the wallpaper she had of two orange and white spotted kittens. She opened her web mail and checked her messages.

"Chiyo..." Sakaki said inwardly at the message from Chiyo. She blushed lightly while she opened the message.

--

Kagura emptied the snack wrapper in the wastebasket and filled herself a glass of water from the kitchen. Heading into the living room she was stopped by Sakaki. A look of great happiness washed over Sakaki's tired form.

"What's up?" Kagura asked.

"Please come.." Sakaki asked, reaching over to Kagura's hand as she lead her to her room.

--o--

"No, I've got to get going before I miss the last bus.."

"Just for a little while, please?"

"Ten minutes..." the voice spoke from the outside of the apartment. A few clicks were heard from inside the apartment as the door opened.

"Watch the first step," Tomo told Yomi as she tripped on the step.

"You tell me to watch the first step, yet you're the one tripping on it," Yomi said, giggling.

"Just to show an example, my dear Yomi."

The two went into the living room of the 'wild cats' den. "I see you unpacked the rest of your stuff," Yomi said, noticing the shelf on the wall filled with various things from their childhood to high school days. Yomi walked closer to the the shelf and inspected the objects. Her eyes looked down on one specific object. Reaching over, she picked up the object with a light hum. The object of her memory was a picture mug from a couple of years ago. The cup was from Magical Land. It was a souvenir picture, shot from the roller coaster ride that the gang, minus Yomi, got on. Yomi felt a little saddened at the picture, remembering how excited she was about the trip. She planned out everything so precise; even going out to buy a guide book on the park. Illness struck her the following night before the big day, which made her miss the trip.

-snap-

"Tomo?!" she question, realizing that she took a picture of her holding the cup.

"A Yomi moment..." Tomo fiddled with her camera, browsing the image on the LCD screen. "I shall call this image-- 'The Crying Clown'."

"Tomo, why are you acting so sophisticated?"

"Cause I can.." Without warning, Tomo reached over and pulled Yomi's glasses off and put them on. "We live in a sophisticated environment; such a great word in meaning, we can only interpret its true form." she said in a preppy tone. Yomi pulled off the glasses from Tomo's head, "First of all, neither a camera nor glasses will make anyone sophisticated; and second, do not pull my glasses like that again," she said sternly, readjusting her glasses. Looking back down, Yomi noticed two photo frames on the lower shelf which she had previously overlooked. She picked up the frame to the left while Tomo circled around her to see the picture.

"Now that was a fun trip, and our last one as a group," Yomi said to herself.

'A picture is worth a thousands words' can describe the thin paper, mixed with bleaching and developer chemicals, that is framed with touching memories.

From left to right in the picture was Kagura, posing with a peace sign. Next to Kagura was Sakaki and a blushing Kaorin, along with Chihiro. Kaorin and Chihiro were already at the park before the gang got there. It was a 'mystery' how the two groups happened to meet there, like it was fate. Chiyo stood in the front of Yomi and Tomo. Yomi had her hand rested on Chiyo's left shoulder while Tomo made some bunny ears on Chiyo's head. Last but not least was the local Space Cadet Ayumu, a.k.a Osaka, with a huge smile. It was that last time as a group they all hanged out. For must of them it was the second trip to Magical Land.

Yomi gently put back the picture frame with a smile, "Wow, over a year its been," commenting the picture as she picked up the other picture frame.

"Memories..." Tomo said resting her chin on Yomi's shoulder. Two young girls were centered in the picture. The background was a cherry blossom setting in a park. From the background of people picnicking and walking it looked like a celebration of some sort of holiday or tradition. Yomi and Tomo both stood on one leg near each other while they held each others shoulders. It was a kids' funny pose that the two did, being that they were around 8 years old in the picture, without a care in the world.

"Remember the jump in the lake?" Yomi asked

"Yeah, we both got grounded for a week," Tomo chuckled along with Yomi.

"Yeah," Yomi responded, putting back the picture. Tomo walked back a couple of steps with her hands behind her head. "Watcha wanna do?" Tomo asked, making a 180 degree turn to face Yomi.

"Not that much to do in 5 minutes Tomo, I have a lot of things to catch up on at home."

"Come on Yomi! It's rare that you ever come over to my place," Tomo pouted.

"I can tell..." Yomi responded taking a look around the place which she hadn't really noticed at first. "I have one word... Weird." Yomi looked up at the walls and the ceiling. The walls were filled with random posters practically covering up any evidence of paint on the walls. The ceiling had a hanging circular railroad track connected with a train on the tracks. Two white bulbs in the ceiling had been replaced with red bulbs and the strange unmatched furniture all together garnered the listing 'weird' in Yomi's book. On the floor were two mismatching bean chairs, along with a gray lawn chair. A cafeteria table was set toward the far left wall, along with the TV and other stuff set on it. Books and miscellaneous stuff was scattered in neat piles around the room, along with tinsel lined up around a cylinder block coffee table.

"Modern living. It's a fashionable den!"

"Well it's your den, not mine," Yomi shrugged.

"It's comfortable to me," Tomo responded, jumping on the bean chair. "When I was at home I had to follow a guideline on things. But since I'm on my own now I have freedom to do things whenever, wherever, and however I want." She snickered, shifting her body to face Yomi, "I've always wanted to use that line!"

"Can it, Tomo," Yomi said, turning around. "Times up, let's go. You're walking with me to the bus stop,"Yomi said, as she proceeded into the kitchen. It took Yomi less then three steps until something caught her attention; more like her foot garnered unwanted attention.

"Whaa?!" Yomi blurted out as she tilted forward and fell down. "Yomi?!"

"Owe, dammit!" Yomi howled in pain. "Remember Yomi, left foot right foot," Tomo laughed, looking in Yomi's direction.

"Tomo, help me! This isn't funny!... Owe!" Tomo got up and ran over to Yomi. She helped Yomi up from the floor and walked her to her bed. "What happened, Yomi?"

"I tripped over your stuff on the floor," Yomi said, as she reached over and touched her ankle. "I think I twisted it," she said, rubbing her ankle. Shooting a made look at Tomo she peered her eyes with sharp nails. "This wouldn't happen if you would have some adequate lighting," she sneered.

"Ice helps.." Tomo said blankly. Yomi stared at Tomo for a brief, few seconds.

"Right..." Tomo nodded, running into the kitchen to fetch some ice. After a minute Tomo came back with something else. "I'm out of ice, but I have this frozen meal, maybe your fat foot can defrost this for me," Tomo said chuckling. "I might also share the meal with you."

"Give me it!" Yomi angrily said, taking the frozen entrée and applying it lightly to her ankle. "Sometimes you can be a..." She closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall. "Forget it.." she yawned.

"Are you getting a head start?!" Tomo splattered out. "It's a challenge! I'll fall asleep first before y..."

"Shut up already!"

"Ehg?" Tomo questioned. "Laughter is the best medicine, Yomi. Stand by!" Tomo got up and ran over to her dresser. She rummaged through her clothes until she found her photo box; full of pictures. Closing the drawer, she headed back to the bed. Tomo then proceeded to trip over the same stash that Yomi had tripped over and stumbled; dropping the photo box as it landed on the bed.

"Adequate lighting.." Tomo said giggling. "Whoops, sorry Yomi... Yomi?" Tomo questioned, looking at Yomi, then at the photo box. The box found its way to its target. Yomi shook slightly at the intense pain from her ankle. "Tomo..." Yomi growled, biting her tongue.

"Darn!" Tomo yelped, picking up the photo box. She gathered some of the photos that had fallen out and put the box on the table. She picked up the frozen entrée from the bed and applied pressure to Yomi's ankle.

"AHHHOHH! AH!...STOP IT!!" Yomi screamed. Tomo applied heavy pressure by mistake on the ankle, causing muscle spasms around the foot. "I'm sorry," Tomo apologized.

"WHY!!... get it over already! Stop torturing me, just cut the foot!"

"We wouldn't want that Yomi. You wouldn't be able to walk off those fat calories now." Tomo said smiling. Immediately following, Tomo stopped smiling; remembering her friend's conscious weight problem. Yomi emitted an ice cold stare at Tomo. Tomo slowly looked away from Yomi's stare in embarrassment. Tomo's face was flushed like a child who had been scolded in front of everyone. Tomo turned her attention back to Yomi.

"Hey, I...I didn't mean that, what I meant wa..."

"If I stayed home, like I wanted to, I wouldn't be in this mess now. I could go back to work and school on Monday feeling fine; if I hadn't come here. I would have finished my homework by now and have the weekend free; if I hadn't come here. You see the pattern that's going on? Right? Not too hard to understand," Yomi paused. "I guess this is the consequences I pay for being your friend," Yomi grumbled. "I wonder if it's worth the payoff anymore..."

"Yomi.."

"Don't speak," Yomi said, taking off her glasses. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight," she said bitterly, turning to her back to Tomo. Tomo continued to look at Yomi. Yomi turned over, faced Tomo and proceeded to get out of bed.

"Since this isn't 'my' bed, I'll sleep on the chair," she said, slowly hobbling over to the lawn chair.

"Yomi, you can sleep in my bed.."

"No Tomo, you caused enough trouble for one day. Please save your energy for tomorrow," Yomi said, closing her eyes. Tomo stayed still; looking over at Yomi. A piece of the train tipped off the hanging track and fell on Yomi's head. Yomi remained motionless, only breathing. Tomo swore she saw a small vein emerge from Yomi's forehead, but presumed it was her mind playing tricks on her.

"Goodnight," Tomo spoke softly, as she picked up the caboose cart and went to the balcony. Yomi opened one eye as she looked over at Tomo exiting to the balcony.

"_Dam her_..." Yomi rested back on the lawn chair as she gazed up at the ceiling. "_Why_?..._She's always acting like this._" Yomi looked over at Tomo again; seeing Tomo slouched over on the rail made her rethink the events. "_It wasn't her fault, I should have just watched my step_." Yomi sat up in the lawn chair and faced Tomo's direction. "_Who am I kidding? I'm getting to soft on her,_" resting her thoughts as she rested back down on the chair. Yomi sighed in thought as her mood changed to forgiveness. "_But_..._People mature as they get older, take me for example_..." shifting her weight to the side, she turned her back to the balcony. "_I wish she would just mature, at least a little._" Smiling, Yomi closed her eyes."_I should just let things rest for tonight_. _Tomorrow is a new day_."

--

Tomo folded her arms and rested them on the railing while she stared intensely into the night skyline.

"_Is it worth it..._" Those four words made into a sentence echoed through out her head.

Sighing, she leaned off the railing as she looked up at the pale lit sky. "_Its been ages since Yomi spent time at my place, and I screw it all up." _She thought holding the train piece over her head, "Choo-choo..." she said hovering the train across her face. Leaning back up she looked into her apartment at the sleeping girl on the chair. "_Please forgive me, Yomi_. _I'll make things up to you_." Tomo thought with great spirit.

--o--

Ayumu jotted down some notes on a blank sheet of paper as she intensively read her text book. Studies were a major priority for Ayumu and she put full force into it. It was always a wonder how she managed to pass through high school, yet alone almost any grade. She took things into deep consideration and thought. She wasn't slow, but she would stay on one thing for awhile; which made her get numerous amounts of nicknames over the school years. After high school she started college within a couple of months after everyone she knew went their own way. It was hard for her to break into college at a social level; meeting new people all over again, as if it were another move.

"Ayumu," her father spoke, knocking on her door. "Leftovers are in the fridge if you get hungry. Remember, we're waking up early tomorrow, so I don't want no sleepyhead in the car with me. Get a good night's sleep. Goodnight."

"Night, Father.."

Ayumu continued on with her studies. After a brief time, she paused and looked at the wall. A small smile crept across her face at the random thoughts that were going through her mind.

"Tasted like sugar," she said to herself, as she slowly went back to her studies.

She continued again at her studies. Probably the most interesting thing that Ayumu thought about college was that people were more laid back than in high school. Another thing was that there was no uniform to wear so it was just 'come as you are' for some people, while the rest was just casual and normal wear. For some odd reason it was more lax to Ayumu, even though there was more studies and work.

She shifted her eyes away from her notes and gazed at the napkin on her desk. The napkin was from the Kuri Manju pastry she had earlier that day.

"_Oh darn, I can't concentrate anymore_," she thought, putting away the notes in her text book as she closed it up. Setting the textbook down on her table she looked over at her clock on the dresser.

"Ah, it started thirty minutes ago!" she exclaimed, heading over to her bed. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "_I overshot it by thirty minutes_."

"We'll take a quick break. When we come back, Morning Musume will perform," the TV host said before cutting into commercials

Ayumu adjusted her pillow and rested her head back down. Muting the commercials she set aside all things in her mind except one important thought

"_Why did I kiss him_?" she thought, as her thoughts turned to Hotaka. "_I guess we live life once. Might as well take advantage of it_." Sitting up in bed a confronted expression engulfed Ayumu's face "I'm new to this 'relationship' stuff... Maybe Chiyo-chan and the others can help," she said, leaning back down. Resting the remote on her lap she closed her eyes. "_Homerun..._"

--

"Thanks for joining us tonight. We'll see you Monday. Goodnight Everyone!" the late night host said as the credits rolled. The TV's glow shined on Ayumu's sleeping body as visions of pigtails flew in her head.

* * *

**Notes: **Well I got Chapter 9 pushed out to the net. This chapter is the longest one I've made so far. Its been awhile but im hanging in there. Thank you for the reviews.

**Revise Update: **Shame on me for letting this one escape. I let this one out without a shake down. Thank you 'Chargone' for pointing out the errors.

**Culture Notes**:

A caboose is a North American term used for a manned rail transport vehicle coupled at the end of a freight train. They are seldom seen on trains now.

Morning Musume is a all girl J-pop group from Japan


	10. Chapter 10 Breakfast at Tomo's

**Chapter 10 ****"Breakfast at Tomo's, A unsettling feeling"**

"Right now we're at 71 degrees, with a few isolated showers across the city. We should be hitting 76 degrees for today's high, with the wind blowing from the south at 9 to 12 MPH."

"Lali di la, looo toto..." Tomo hummed out loud in the kitchen.

Today was a different day for Tomo. No routine 12 o'clock wakeup for her. This Saturday was an important day for her. She was in the kitchen since the early morning hours, hustling around pots and ingredients. She was still dressed in her blue and yellow pajama shorts, along with a yellow 'happy face' tank top; as she had jumped right out of bed and into the kitchen. Tomo knocked a couple of pots over, making a small scene. "Shhhh..." she hushed the air in an attempt to silence the sound. The kitchen was crammed; being such a small space. An efficiency really meant the bare necessities--having the kitchen, living room/bedroom all in one big room and a separate bathroom.

"We'll take a quick break right now. It's 07:14 AM and this is Radio Osaka..." the announcer spoke as the commercials cut in.

"Where's the seasoning?" Tomo questioned herself, looking around the kitchen for the seasoning she needed. Opening up a couple of cupboards she found her spice. Reaching over, she knocked down the spoon that was resting in the mixing bowl. The spoon dropped on the floor. As Tomo reached down to retrieve the spoon, her elbow knocked over the mixing bowl, causing the contents to spill on her head.

"Oh crap," Tomo muttered, grabbing the bowl off her head and shaking her hair wildly. "How clumsy," she giggled.

Meanwhile not too far away in the living quarters a sound, sleeping Yomi was stretched out on the lawn chair. Her foot twitched slightly, along with sudden unnoticeable muscle twitches in her face.

Overlooking a mountain path the lone teen looked across the great distance. She gently took small steps, moving slightly forward. Coming to a stop at a fork in the road Yomi looked at the two options she had.

"_I can take the left or right path_." she thought, tilting her head back and forth in a rhythmic motion.

"Either path will bring great mystery." A young child's voice came from behind Yomi in a rhythmic tone. Yomi turned around to see the person that spoke. A young girl, around 5 years old, stood a couple of feet from Yomi. The child had long, dark purple hair mixed with crimson red highlights. She wore a long gray silk poncho-style robe along with sandals.

"A subconscious thought?" Yomi asked the child in a stern stare. "I can somewhat tell I'm asleep and dreaming. So this reality is just my mind in a wandering float." she smiled, nodding. "Those dream books really do work."

"Reality becomes fantasy. Take the two choices you have Ms. Yomi. You could have more than two, four, and so on." She paused. "Your mind is what limits your thoughts and choices." the young one whispered to Yomi. "I would take the latter half of my second option."

Yomi shifted her gaze to the sky in a deep thought. "_I can't recall what they said about meeting a child in a dream or what it means if there's mountains._" Shifting a smile she returned her gaze back to the girl. "Alright, why don't we go over that again one more time and..." she stopped in mid sentence as she was interrupted by a high pitched hissing sound from behind. She turned her head, looking back at the two paths, she saw numerous figures appear.

From the ground, one by one, dim lights revealed a standing person. The seven people were all familiar to Yomi, except one.

"Well" ... "It" ... "Seems" ... "Your" ... "Mind" ... "Is" ... "Free" the group said; one word each from left to right; excluding the eighth person. The seven people circled around Yomi but kept a couple of feet away from her. Yomi turned around in a circle, getting a glimpse of each person. Dream or not, claustrophobia began its run on her, making her tense up with fear.

"You think two dimensional." Kagura said shaking her head in disagreement.

"I wouldn't take us seriously. We're only figments of your mind." Chiyo responded with a smug look.

"Right..." Sakaki agreed coldly.

"Alright," she started breathing frantically, "This is freaking me out." Yomi backed up a couple of steps in fright. She gasped at the body she felt from behind. Turning around she was face to face with Kaorin.

"Everyone thinks I have problems, but," Kaorin frowned, "your problems are far greater to ignore." Yomi pushed her way through, reaching up to the young girl, "If fantasy can become reality, or whatever you call it, fix things right! Wake me up." Squinting her eyes Yomi turned back to the group, "_Good thoughts, just wake up... just wake up..._"

"Leave the little one alone," Tomo interjected. "You always think you're the wisest person around here." Yomi opened her eyes with anger building up inside her body. "You're such a child Tomo! Don't even try to lecture me."

"That's not very nice Yomi..." Ayumu scolded, looking up with a pointing finger, "You made the pigtails cry."

"Yeah Yomi."

"Yeah..."

"Shut up! Shut up! All of you!" Yomi turned around, holding her ears.

"Good Morning Yomi, How are you?"

"_Good morning_?" Yomi slowly turned around again. The anger slipped from her body as curiosity kicked in. She was very surprised to be hearing 'English'.

"I-I-I'm... fine." She responded. She had a vague memory of the figure standing at the right of her. Only one person knew the figure as 'the father' but it wasn't Yomi. "Its... only reasonable to better understand yourself."

"Who are you?" Before Yomi got a response she noticed the sky turning into darkness at a alarming rate. The surroundings around her started to vanish. The last persons she saw were the shadowy figures of Yukari and Minamo. They were sharing a secret together and giggling. Afterwards, complete darkness engulfed her surroundings. She felt her body slowly laying back. A soft touch glided her back as she rested in a tilting position.

"_So funny she denies it..._" ... "_It is..._"

"Yomi..." ... "Helloooooooo sleepyhead..."

"Yomi..." "Hmm?" Yomi shuttered in response as she slowly opened her eyes. Upon opening her eyes, two dark brown energetic eyes stared back at her.

"Rise and shine! What's the word, my morning glory!"

"AH!, Double Chop!" Yomi sneered in a outcry, giving Tomo a double chop.

"Ow! What did I do to deserve that?" holding her head in pain she howled.

"For waking me up so rudely." Yomi scolded Tomo. Angry about the rude awakening, Yomi shifted her weight on the chair. "Hey, sorry about that... I just... you know, woke up on the wrong side of the 'chair'," she smiled at Tomo.

"No problem Yomes," Tomo smiled lightly with a loose grin. "You're going to be in for a great suprise." Yomi gave a confused look; not knowing what Tomo meant. She inhaled, and leaned back down on the chair while noticing something out of the ordinary. "What's that smell?" She sniffed the aroma. "What is that? It smells good."

"It's called breakfast, my dear Yomi."

"Oh...? Wait.. I know that." She objected to the answer Tomo gave. Tomo got back on her feet and headed back to the kitchen. "It will be ready in ten minutes." Tomo paused, "I knew I came in here for something else..." she made a pointing finger to her chin. "Oh well..."

"_Morning_." Yomi thought, turning her head to face the balcony. Light gray clouds engulfed the sky with a some light rain drizzling. "_I actually slept pretty good_." Sitting up in the chair Yomi observed the apartment. She noticed that the room had more lighting in the day time as she looked around in full circle. "_Doesn't look too bad_."

"Tomo, where's the remote?"

"On the stack left of the bean chair!... Right of the comic book stack!... You can't miss it." Yomi glanced around the area browsing for the remote. "_Man, her and her junk_." "Never mind!"

"Thats good cause I knew what you were going to see! Breakfast should be enjoyed in silence!" Tomo trailed off while Yomi reclined in the chair, "Morning news, then out the door. Sooooooo boring! You need to start having breakfast more often."

Yomi had a discomforted feeling at the fact that Tomo knew her too well. From lifestyles to inner self, it was like Tomo had the complete guide to Yomi; all the way down to things she knew about Yomi that she didn't know herself. "_40 percent off this week, The Koyomi Mizuhara Story: Tomo Takino._" Yomi sarcastically thought.

"Yeah, whatever," she said to herself as she slowly got out of the chair. Pushing with her good foot, she hobbled cautiously to the bed. The pain was eased some from the pull from the night before. Gently laying down, she fluffed the pillow behind her and rested her back on the wall. Tomo entered the room looking for Yomi. "There you are," she said heading to the bed. Glancing out of the window near the bed Tomo remembered something. "Oh no, my babies! That's what I forgot." she whined. "Let me bring you y'all in."

"Hey? Hey? What are you doing?" Yomi questioned with confusion while Tomo jumped up on the bed and crossed over her. Tomo stumbled over, trying to open the window.

"Tomo, you clumps. Get off of me!"

"No need to worry, almost done," Tomo assured, opening the window and pulling in the two plants. "Looks like both of y'all got a good shower this morning."

"You could have asked me to get up real quickly instead of crawling all over me." Yomi protested, moving her body out of the way from the fallen 'wildcat'.

Tomo readjusted herself, which caused Yomi to slump backward on the bed. Resting herself in a kneeling position over Yomi, Tomo brought in the two plants with her hands. "Tulip and Lily, meet Yomi," Tomo smiled, holding up the plants to her chest.

"Thump.."

"Uhg? N-nice to me-et you. Tomo g-e-et off of me now." Blushing fiercely Yomi closed her eyes in embarrassment. A new wave of flushed feelings filled her head, all the way down to her heart. Her heart started to beat faster while the butterflies were let loose in her stomach.

"Did you see them Yomi? I have a magic green thumb! First plants I grew! Magic thumbs, magic thumbs!"

"Yes I did... now...get off, please."

"Are you getting a fever? Tomo asked, inching closer. "You're face is red.." she leaned over lightly, putting the plants down on the side of the bed. Tomo leaned over more, leaving a couple of inches free from each other's faces. The light smell of gardinias drifted from the tips of the 'wildcat's hair, trailing along in blissful movements across the air. She inhaled the intoxicating aroma, letting it take her beyond imagination. "_This is wrong_..." The sudden touch from Tomo's hand made a ticklish sensation up and down on Yomi's spine.

"Thump... Thump.."

"N-no," she stuttered in response to Tomo's touch. It was more then she could handle. Stray thoughts rushed through her head.

"You know what?" Tomo asked, gliding her hand down to Yomi's left cheek.

"Hmm..." Yomi responded, gently relaxing her eyes with a smile. She felt a bliss of happiness. She couldn't think of a logical reason, but she felt at ease.

"You're not hot," she said, nodding her head. Leaping off the bed in one swing, Tomo landed feet first on the floor. Reaching over she grabbed the two plants off the bed and rested them on the coffee table. "Almost done with breakfast," she jingled, making her way to the kitchen.

"Arhgg..." she paused, grabbing the pillow and muffling it over her face, crying out in frustration. "_What's this... why am I feeling like this_?" Rolling over she nestled her head into the pillow. "Why do I get all the confusing stuff?" she said into the pillow. Turning over, letting her lungs fill with fresh air she stared at the ceiling. "_True comfort?_..." Interrupting her thoughts Tomo emerged from the kitchen carrying a bed tray. "What's that for?" Yomi asked.

"For your breakfast." she placed the tray table over Yomi's stomach. A loose napkin was set on the tray. "Almost forgot," Tomo picked up the napkin and started dressing up Yomi for her meal. Yomi blushed in embarrassment but remained still. "I'll be back with your breakfast." Tomo said turning around, picking up a few loose pieces of paper from the floor as she headed back to the kitchen.

Yomi looked down at the tray table set on top of her, "_This is silly..._" she pulled on the tucked napkin, "Tomo, I don't need this. I can eat at the table." "_Breakfast in bed, blah..._"

"Breakfast is served!" Tomo came out from the kitchen holding a serving tray with two plates and a cup on top. Yomi sighed, readjusting the bed tray then looked up. "Thank you," she smiled, watching Tomo serve the food to her. "_I never had a formal breakfast in bed, maybe this will be a good experience._" she thought to herself.

"Wow, this looks really good. Tomo you sure outdid yourself." Yomi said eyeing the food.

"Belgian waffles," Tomo pointed to the main plate. "Toast and apple juice." Yomi twisted her lips slightly, still looking at the food.

"Don't you even say anything, or count anything. Rule of thought for the day: never insult the cook." Tomo made a punching jester. "Just dig in and enjoy." she said smiling.

"Oh ...I will enjoy." smiling as she took a bite of waffle.

--o--

"Yes, Mr. Kazumasho, can you please let my homeroom know that I will be running a little late... Yes, yes, thank you." Minamo made a left turn, "Ms. Yukari... no I haven't talked to her... uh hu, ok, ok, thank you."

"I've ran out of 'why' questions for you" Minamo eyed Yukari on the passenger side while she flipped her cell phone. She returned her attention back onto the road as she flew down the street. Minamo cursed herself for being late but slapped herself for going out drinking with her odd friend.

"This is normal for you to be late but not for me." Coming to a stop she turned her attention to Yukari. "With all the tardies you have it's a wonder you still have a job. You must have the heavens looking out for you." The light turned green as Minamo headed down the street. "Oh geez, even when you're asleep you cause me trouble. Now I'm talking to myself." she made a displeased face

"No mom, thirty more minutes," mumbled Yukari while Minamo turned the last corner and made her way to the faculty parking lot at the school campus. "Wake up! We're here.."

"... .. ..."

"_This will wake her up.._" Minamo hit the gas pedal, causing the car to accelerate. Turning a couple of quick sharp turns she made her way to the parking spot. Slamming on the brakes, the car's frame moved forward a couple of inches, pushing Yukari forward in her seat.

"AHH! What the HELL! Nyamo!"

"We're here, and we're late." Minamo said coldly, looking at her friend.

"Well nothing to cry over." Yukari added as she got out of the car. She made a yawning stretch.

"Did you sleep well? 'Cause I know I didn't."

"Your pillow is excellent."

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know. The floor is a horrible place to sleep on, unless your a cat or dog." added Minamo, resting her head on the roof of the car. "I only got 3 hours of sleep. And that's not good sleep, thats hardwood floor sleep along with your snoring." Yukari shrugged her shoulders at Minamo's statement. "Just make your class a study hall and cra..."

"I'm not like you, Yukari. I have responsibilities."

"So do I! My responsibility is my well being. Remember Nyamo, you, yourself come's before everyone else."

"Where did you get that rubbish from?" laughed Minamo.

"Some philosopher' or was it a writer? Don't know, don't care."

"If you so 'believe' in that then why am I always having to bail you out of tabs and stuff?"

"There are some things we can never understand." Yukari grinned. "Life does work in mysterious ways."

"Oh please, my brain hurts from trying to contemplate your ideas. Let's go." The two walked together to the main campus.

"Why are you stopping?" Minamo asked.

"It's nothing," Yukari added, catching up with Minamo as she turned her head one more time, with an unsettled feeling.

* * *

**Notes: **Time and effort, and a whole month plus, Chapter 10 is out. Writers block sucks.

**Culture Notes**:

A Belgian Waffle is a style of Waffle that is light and crisp compared to other waffles. It is often served warm by street vendors, dusted with confectioner's sugar, and sometimes topped with whipped cream or chocolate spread.


	11. Chapter 11 Keep On trying Mylilwashu!

Well Its been 07-23-08 since I have updated my Azumanga Fic.

What has it become? A distant memory of chapters of slow moving days.

When I started this fan fiction I was really happy. It was my first time writing a story on the net and having a base of characters to work with.

When I wrote out the story I was coming off a natural high of a anime that was a fav. at that time; and still is. I guess I 'immaturely' wrote before researching styles and lessons of writing fan fiction. The story at this time has no plot nor direction.

"Don't quote a failure" I would say. I have not given up on the fic. Azumanga Daioh is one of my favorite anime's to this day. I would of not tried my hands at fan fiction if I wasn't reintroduced to the anime. First time I saw it in English dub back then, like 2 episodes; I guess the subtitle rule does work more often for a second chance, LOL.

I shale continue it, even if it takes me a complete rewrite or a couple of new chapters to get a right direction going. To the readers, I'm sorry for playing a stale mate and stopping. Maybe I need some fresh air to think things over.

I have seen plenty of good fan fictions out there stopped. Some for good reasons, others for bad or no reasons. We all do get a burn out at time. I just wanted to explain my thoughts and not go into some black hole of abandoned fan fiction.

I think its time now as a lurker and as a reader 'you!!' to voice your opinions and give me any comments, suggestions, flames, or hello's. Thank you!

Mylilwashu


End file.
